Die Drei Prüfungen
by Sirei
Summary: Nach dem Lied von Schandmaul. Nach einer unschönen Szene an der Hogwarts Schule rennt Harry fort in den Verbotenen Wald wo er einen alten Mann trifft der seinen innigsten Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen lässt falls er drei Prüfungen besteht. Slash Selbstfindung
1. Die erste Prüfung

**AN:** Bitte schön, meine erste Harry Potter Geschichte (Wenn kein Interesse ist auch meine letzte) in Deutsch. Den Titel habe ich von Schandmaul und daher auch den ungefähren Ablauf der Geschichte. Wer die Charaktere weiß, weiß auch welches Paar hier auftreten wird. Also **Slash Warnung** an alle die Schwule nicht sehen können oder Harry als Schwulen nicht leiden können.

Da ich immoment die Grippe habe werde ich ab und zu hier updaten (ich hoffe das diese Geschichte Ende Juli spätestens fertig ist). Sie wird ungefähr 4 Kapitel haben mit den drei Prüfungen und dem "Epilog" wo alles zusammenläuft. Hab auch schon ne schöne intime szene mit den beiden, were aber nur auf ausdrücklichen wunsch sie everöffentlichen (da ich nicht weiß wie gut sie ist. P)

Also dann lest mal schön und lasst einen kommentar da ja?

* * *

Schluchzend lief Harry in Richtung des Verbotenern Wald. Den heutigen Tag, seinen Abschlusstag wo er endlich Hogwarts als ausgelernter Zauberer verlassen würde, hatte er sich als einen seiner glücklichsten Tage in seinem Leben vorgestellt.

Unter anderem dachte er, dass er vielleicht heute seiner großen Liebe die Aufrichtigkeit seiner Gefühle daliegen könne und mit ihr zusammen diesen Tag feiern könne.

Doch was er eben gesehen hatte war nichts dergleichen. Indessen hatte er gesehen dass die Person die ihm am Herzen lag einen anderen bevorzugte.

Nicht mehr darüber grübeln wollend, rannte er einfach tiefer in den Wald hinein. Physische Arbeit war schon immer etwas das ihn von ungewollten Gedanken ablenkte, das hatte er schon bei den Dursleys erfahren.

Nach anscheinend Stunden, hielt Harry keuchend an einer Quelle im Wald an. So tief war er noch nie im Wald gewesen und war nun unsicher wo er und wie weit von Hogwarts entfernt er war.

Bevor er sich noch weitere Gedanken machen konnte, hörte er hinter sich einen Ast knacken.

Er wirbelte herum und sah eine schemenhafte Gestalt langsam auf ihn zukommen. Seine magischen Sinne die seit Voldemort's Tod immer nach Gefahren suchten, zeigten ihm an das diese Gestalt sehr alt war und noch kaum an magischen Kräften verfügte.

„He, immer ganz ruhig mein Junge. Ich bin nicht hier um dich in irgendeiner Weise anzugreifen. Ich wollte nur wissen wer es ist der den Frieden der Wunschquelle stört. Was ist dein Wunsch der so stark ist das du hier herkommst?"

Harry starrte den alten Mann an. Zuerst hatte er gedacht dass der Greis ein Geist wäre da er grau gekleidet war und seltsam über den Boden schwebte. Jetzt erkannte er dass der tatsächlich ein paar Meter über den Boden schwebte da er keinerlei Beine besaß außer den unförmigen Oberschenkeln.

„Quelle der Wünsche? Ich wusste nichts von dieser Quelle. Ich lief etwas durch den Wald als ich mich hier wieder fand. Leider weiß ich nicht in welche Richtung Hogwarts liegt und wie viel Uhr es ist….", betrübt schaute er auf die Baumwipfel die kein Licht durchließen und so jegliche Zeitaussage unmöglich machten.

Überhaupt fand Harry es seltsam dass er trotzdem gut sehen konnte ohne jegliche Anstrengung, bis der die Moose und Pilze an den Bäumen bemerkte die alle ein bleiches Licht abgab.

„..könnt ihr mir vielleicht helfen? Ich müsste zurück nach Hogwarts da ich dort meine Abschlussfeier habe. Könnt ihr mich dorthin führen oder mir sagen wo und wie weit es entfernt ist?" Kritisch starrte der alte Mann Harry an bevor er lächelte und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ah, also bist du ein Schüler der Hogwarts Schule? Na dann tut es mir Leid dir zu sagen dass die Zeremonie bereits seit zwei Wochen beendet ist. Soweit ich weiß wurde niemand vermisst aber wenn du willst dann werde ich dich nach deinen Aufgaben dahin führen wenn du dann noch nicht dort bist." Grinsend schwebte der alte Greis näher und schlug leicht auf Harrys Rücken.

Harry, nun mehr verwirrt als alles andere, begann an der Gesundheit des Verstandes des Mannes zu zweifeln. Er sah doch sehr alt aus und Harry konnte nicht länger als ein paar Stunden im Wald sein. Den Kopfschüttelnd fiel Harry den Rest des Satzes vom Greis ein.

„Was meinst du mit Aufgaben? Ich habe keine Aufgaben! Ich möchte nur wissen wie ich hier heraus komme!" lachend schüttelte der Mann den Kopf. Er murmelte etwas von „gestört wie immer", „was war es diesmal" und „wann bekomme ich meine Rente?".

Dann grinste er Harry wieder an und begann zu erklären was er mit Aufgaben meinte.

„Hör zu es ist egal wie lang du glaubst hier zu sein, denn hier spielt Zeit keine Rolle. Du bist hier im Heiligtum der Göttin Nayru. Die Quelle der Wünsche ist dazu da das ehrliche Wünsche die durch Missverständnisse und Zwietracht, Eifersucht oder Neid verhindert wurden, wahr werden zu lassen und die Hindernisse zu beseitigen."

Der alte Mann holte tief Luft, hielt kurz inne um scheinbar etwas zu lauschen bevor er sanft lachend wieder zu erklären begann.

„Hör zu, als du in den Wald gelaufen bist warst du traurig dass etwas nicht so verlaufen ist wie du wolltest. Hier bekommst du deine Chance das zu bekommen was du dir ersehnst sobald du drei Aufgaben gelöst hast. Wenn du das gemacht hast wird dein Wunsch erfüllt. Hast du noch ein paar Fragen die nicht mit deinen Aufgaben oder deiner Präsenz hier zu tun haben?"

Stumm schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Er konnte kaum glauben das er hier in dem Reich einer der meist verehrten Göttinnen war und sie seinen Wunsch erfüllen würde wenn er nur ein paar Aufgaben für sie erledigte.

„Gut. Ich habe drei Prüfungen für dich, sobald sie bestanden hast bekommst du deinen Wunsch erfüllt. Die drei Prüfungen sind:

Bring mir den härtesten Fels auf Erden

Bring mir den hellsten Strahl

Bring mir den Quell des Lebens

Wenn du dies geschafft hast werden deine Qualen Vergangenheit sein und dein Wunsch sich erfüllen. Nun geh, Harry Potter und löse diese Aufgaben. Mach dir keine Gedanken wie und wo du irgendwo hinkommst, du wirst automatisch den Weg zu deinem Ziel finden."

Damit verabschiedete sich der Greis und verschwand wieder im tiefen, dunklen Wald.

Harry war ratlos, was sollte er von dieser Aktion halten? Aber er entschied sich dem alten Mann zu vertrauen und bewegte sich einfach in Richtung Wald während er an die Steinbrüche und Steinexperten dachte.

Einen Moment später, von einem Schritt zum anderen fand er sich im weltbekannten Steleth-tal wieder. Dem Tal wo nur die Steinexperten residierten und aus aller Welt die Fragen zu Mineralien und Gestein beantworteten.

Ungläubig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und bemerkte das er statt der Abschlussrobe die er vorhin noch getragen hatte, eine tiefgrüne Robe anhatte die sich wie Seide auf seiner Haut anfühlte.

„Darf ich dem Herrn bedienlich sein? Was sucht ihr hier? Wir können Ihnen alles von dem Besten Mineral bis zum kostbarsten Stein bieten?", kam die raue Stimme eines kleinwüchsigen Mannes der plötzlich neben ihm auftauchte.

„Ich suche den Härtesten Fels auf Erden. Könnt Ihr mir sagen wo ich ihn herbekommen kann?"

Die Stirn krausend, überlegte der Mann wie er dem potentiellen Kunden helfen konnte. Der härteste Fels auf Erden? Wer hatte sich denn so was überlegt? Soweit er wusste gab es so etwas gar nicht.

„Es tut mir Leid mein Herr aber mit so etwas können wir nicht dienen. Aber vielleicht kann Grimshu der Steinfresser euch besser helfen. Er hat die beste Erfahrung mit Felsen und Gestein und kann Ihnen sicher weiterhelfen."

Als Harry nickte, nahm der Mann seinen Arm und führte ihn in eine der Höhlen die in den Felsen gehauen war. Die Höhle war durch Fackeln an der Wand erleuchtet und war warm und angenehm durchlüftet.

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen beide an einem großen Raum an und der Mann deutete auf einen Zwerg der an einem Eichentisch saß. Mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedete sich der Mann und entschwand wieder nach draußen.

Räuspernd trat Harry näher und schaute interessiert den Zwerg an. ER hatte einen langen braunen vollen Bart der mit Perlen und Schmucksteinen besetzt war. Grimshu schaute gerade über eine riesige Lupe auf einen winzigen Stein der nicht mal so groß wie eine von Harrys Wimpern war.

Harry räusperte sich erneut in der Hoffnung dass der Zwerg sich ihm zuwenden würde, doch Grimshu starrte stur auf den Stein und zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper.

„Du solltest wissen das ein Zwerg trotz seiner Größe und seines Rufes immer auf seine Umgebung achtet so dass nichts in seine Nähe kommt das ihm schaden könnte. Also hör auf deinen armen Hals zu quälen und sag mir warum Hermitsch meinte er müsse dich zu mir führen."

Das Blut stieg Harry ins Gesicht als er peinlich berührt von einem Bein auf das andere hüpfte und seine Frage stellte. Er hätte wirklich daran denken sollen dass Zwerge Krieger waren und somit niemals Ihre Umgebung unbeobachtet lassen würden.

Für einen Moment dachte er an eine andere Person die ihn genauso sarkastisch, allerdings mit mehr Beleidigungen, zu Recht gewiesen hätte.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hoffte dass sie mir vielleicht erzählen könnten wo ich genau den härtesten Felsen auf Erden finden könnte. Es wurde mir aufgetragen ihn zu finden und ihn dann zu bringen. Können Sie mir da weiterhelfen?"

Grimshu starrte Harry einfach nur an. Er grunzte einmal bevor er sich wieder seinem Stein widmete.

„Es könnte sein dass ich weiß wo du so einen Felsen finden kannst, allerdings würde allein der Aufbewahrungsort dich mehr kosten als du jemals zahlen kannst. Ich wäre bereit dir diesen Hinweis zu geben wenn du für mich arbeitest. Und das über zehn Jahre lang. Bist du bereit das zu tun oder wirst du woanders dein Glück versuchen?"

Harry starrte den Zwerg in Schock an. Er sollte zehn Jahre hier verbringen? Nun gut zehn Jahre waren nicht viel für einen Zauberer doch allein der Gedanke so lange von seinen Freunden getrennt zu sein war unerträglich für ihn.

Grimshu der den geschockten und entsetzten Blick von Harry richtig verstand schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Entweder du willst etwas oder nicht. Entscheide was dir wichtiger ist und sag mir dann Bescheid. Doch bedenke dass ich dir nur eine Stunde Bedenkzeit lasse, danach gilt das Angebot nicht mehr."

„Warte!", rief Harry dessen Gryffindor-geist wieder zum Vorschein kam. „Ich habe mich bereits entschieden. Ich weiß dass mir meine Freunde sehr wichtig sind und ich weiß sie werden mir vergeben dass ich so lange weg war wenn sie erfahren warum aber ich kann nicht ohne meine Liebe leben. Deswegen willige ich ein. Ich werde zehn Jahre in deinem Hause arbeiten sodass du mir verrätst wo der Härteste Fels auf Erden existiert. Das schwöre ich bei meiner Magie und meinem Leben!"

Nickend lächelte Grimshu Harry an. „Sodann, du hast es so gewollt. Der Stein der unter meiner Linse ist, ist so schwer wie dreißig Elefanten. Nach fünf Jahren wirst auch du ihn tragen können das verspreche dir aber jetzt schau ihn dir erst mal an und erzähle mir was du siehst."

Entschlossen ging Harry auf Grimshus Tisch zu und schaute durch die Lupe. Langsam begann er zu erklären wie die einzelheiten des Steines aussahen.

„Eine glitzernde Ader verläuft von oben links nach unten rechts. Der Stein hat viele kleine Kanten die ihn unförmig und klobig machen."

„Schaue härter und nicht nur einfach den Stein an. Ich weiß dass du es kannst, du machst es schon die ganze Zeit ohne es zu merken aber tue es jetzt mit Verstand und nicht mit Instinkt."

Harry verstand zunächst nicht was Grimshu meinte bis er einen magischen Schulterstoß spürte und seine magischen sinne konzentrierte. Was er sah raubte ihm den Atem. Dieser kleine Splitter von Fels war durch und durch mit Magie getränkt. Sozusagen eine magische Batterie die soweit gefüllt war dass sie selbst einem Magus, den höchsten aller Magier mit fast unendlicher Energie, genügen würde.

„Es ist unglaublich! Ein Teil einer Ader der Magische Sphären! Dieser Stein ist so mit Magie gefüllt dass er sozusagen strahlt!"

Mit großen ehrfürchtigen Augen starrte Harry den Stein an. Grimshu lächelte, die erste der vielen Lektionen der nächsten zehn Jahren war bereits gelehrt. Er hoffte das was immer Nayru diesem jungen Zauberer erfüllen würde war genauso viel wert wie er selbst.

Dennoch hoffte er dass die alte Göttin bald aufhören würde Kupplerin zu spielen und ihn mit der ersten Prüfung zu belasten.


	2. Die zweite Prüfung

O.O Wow schon ddas zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe ich bekomm trotzdem noch ein paar reviews .

* * *

Zehn Jahre waren eine lange Zeit und Harry war sich trotz aller Zuversicht doch nicht sicher ob er es überstehen könnte so lange von seinen Lieben getrennt zu sein doch schon nach kurzer Zeit blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig da Grimshu ihn keine Ruhe ließ. 

Er musste sämtliche Eigenschaften der Felsen auswendig lernen, musste wissen wie viel Macht in so einem Felsen steckte und wie er sie schleifen musste um noch mehr Magie in ihnen speichern oder abrufen zu können.

All die Jahre musste er immer und immer wieder versuchen den Splitter zu heben und erfuhr dadurch wie viel so etwas kleines doch wert sein kann, auch wenn es nicht danach aussieht.

Aber er lernte nicht nur über Steine und Felsen sondern auch über Dinge die bisher niemand in der magischen Welt entdeckt hatte obwohl sie hier bekannt waren. Nach seinem zweiten Jahr bei dem Steinkenner war seine Pflicht die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen und wenn möglich weiterzuhelfen.

Seine Aufgabe war auch den Besuchern eine passende Unterkunft zu besorgen wobei er darauf achten musste welcher Art sie angehörten und wo ihre normale Behausung war.

Mermenschen konnten nicht einfach in den Bergen auf Baumwipfeln leben, sie lebten eher in den vielen Grotten die in der Stadt zu finden waren.

Garudäer hingegen lebten eher in Baumwipfeln und Goblins in Höhlen. Das alles lernte Harry und noch mehr über die verschiedenen Eigenarten der Besucher.

Was ihm besonders gefiel waren die Sprachen die mittels Schnellsprechzauber lernte, als ob er sie schon sein ganzes Leben sprechen würde.

Das Beste, wie er fand war allerdings seine Fähigkeit mehr und mehr zu tragen und auszuhalten. Wo er vorher schon bei 50 Kilo zu keuchen anfing konnte er nun in etwa 2000 Kilo tragen ohne ins Schwitzen zu geraten.

Der Trick dabei war dass das was er als schwer empfand in Wahrheit nur die Sinne seiner nicht magischen Wahrnehmung war. Wenn er seine Muskeln mit Magie durchtränkte konnte er so gut wie alles heben.

„Hey Harry träum nicht schon wieder in der Gegend herum! Gleich kommt wieder eine ganze Gruppe von Merdäer die sich die Steine vom alten Zisser angucken wollen. Also schlaf nicht ein denn du bist diesmal dran mit Fremdenführer.", rief ihm eine junge Zwergin zu.

Nicht dass man hätte erkennen können ob sie eine Frau oder jung wäre doch Harry kannte mittlerweile die Bewohner so gut dass er sie alle auseinander scheiden konnte.

„Jaja. Ist ja schon gut Hellim, ich weiß das aber du weißt auch das Ende der Woche meine Zeit hier abläuft und du dann deine Arbeit wieder selbst übernehmen kannst.", lachend über das grimmige Gesicht das Hellim zog lief Harry in Grimshus Höhle um ihn von der Ankunft der Merdäer zu unterrichten.

Was Harry nicht erwartete war, das in der Höhle nicht Grimshu sondern eine junge Frau auf ihn wartete. Als sie ihn sah lächelte sie ihn an und winkte ihn zu sich her. Harry war etwas vorsichtig und ging eher langsam auf die Frau zu während er sie einschätzte.

Ihr langes rotes Haar war in einem Zopf zusammen geflechtet, ihre strahlend grünen Augen und gut gebauter Körper sprachen von Gesundheit und Training.

Harry konnte allerdings keine schlechten Absichten bei Ihr erkennen und ging deswegen immer näher zu ihr.

„Komm Harry Potter, komm und schau dir erneut den Splitter an mit dem du diese Aufgabe begannst. Komm und sag mir was du jetzt siehst.", bat ungeduldig die Frau und deutete auf den Splitter der immer noch auf dem Tisch lag.

Neugierig was sich seit dem letzten Mal getan haben sollte, denn soweit er wusste veränderten sich Steine und Felsen nur wenn man sie schliff und nicht wenn man sie einfach auf den Tisch liegen lässt.

Also öffnete Harry seine magische Sicht und war erstaunt was er sah. Der wohl am mächtigsten Splitter oder sogar Felsen war noch mächtiger geworden. Er war sogar größer geworden wie es schien und das war doch unmöglich?

„Ich sehe das die macht des Splitters noch größer wurde, allein von der Magischen Kraft strahlend und das er anscheinend größer wurde?", aus den Augenwinkeln sah er die Frau lächelnd Nicken und setzte seine Beschreibung fort", Er ist nun mit Adern übersäht und hat mehr Ecken und Kanten als vorher. Was allerdings nicht seinem Äußeren schadet sondern es eher verbessert und interessanter macht.

Tatsächlich sieht der Splitter jetzt wirklicher und realer aus als vorher.", erstaunt über seine Erkenntnisse schaute der junge Mann nun zu der Zuhörerin.

„Das ist wahr. Nur Ecken und Kanten geben einem den wirklichen Schliff. Sag mir Harry, ist es nicht genau zehn Jahre her dass du deine Prüfung begannst? Das Grimshu nur bis Ende der Woche warten wollte damit dich darauf vorbereiten kannst?"

Aufmerksam und misstrauisch nickte Harry. Woher wusste diese Frau das? Niemand anders als Grimshu und er wussten wann genau seine Lehrzeit unter dem alten Zwerg begann.

„Sag mir Harry, wenn ich dir sagen würde dass du die Prüfung nicht bestanden hast und nun zurück zu deiner Familie müsstest, was würdest du sagen?"

Harry fühlte wie sein Herz wie wild anfing zu pochen und seine Hände anfingen zu schwitzen. Hatte er die Prüfung nicht bestanden? Waren die letzten Jahre einfach nur zum Schein und die Prüfung war etwas ganz anderes gewesen?

War Grimshu deswegen nicht hier in der Höhle sondern diese Frau?

„Unakzeptabel."

„Was?", verwirrt schaute die rothaarige Frau Harry an.

„Unakzeptabel. Wenn ich die Prüfung nicht bestanden habe dann möchte ich sie nochmals machen. Und nochmals und nochmals bis ich sie bestehe! Ich werde meinen Traum nicht aufgeben, und wenn es noch mal hundert Jahre dauert bis ich sie bestehe!", entschlossen alles zu tun damit sein Traum in Erfüllung geht stellte er sich zwischen die Frau und dem Ausgang. Sie würde nicht eher gehen als dass er eine weitere Chance bekam sich zu beweisen und diese Prüfung bestand.

„Ich verstehe, du hast also den Willen alles zu tun nur um zu erfolgreich zu sein, ja? Dein Wille ist also wahrlich so hart wie ein Fels, nicht zu sagen wie der härteste Fels auf Erden ja?"

Harry verstand zwar nicht was sie wollte doch nickte trotzdem. Das sein Wille selbst den Härtesten Stein besten ließ und nicht und niemand ihn von etwas abhalten konnte was er wirklich wollte, wusste er schon lange.

Es war eine seiner wichtigsten Lektionen geworden in seiner Zeit hier.

Langsam erfasste er noch mal was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Sein Wille war also der härteste Fels auf Erden…!

Mit weiten Augen starrte er die Frau an. Seine erste Prüfung war es gewesen den härtesten Fels auf Erden zu finden…Das war er selbst!

Lächelnd nickte die Frau und deutete erneut auf den Splitter hin. „Harry den Splitter oder Felsen den du dort auf den Tisch siehst, der den Grimshu die von Anfang zeigte um deine Kräfte zu messen bist du selbst.

Er verkörpert alles was du bist. Vorher warst du ungeschliffen und noch klein und unförmig, doch deine Magische Kraft war von Anfang sehr groß und fast unendlich. Doch erst mit den Jahren und damit auch Erfahrungen hier, hast du deinen Schliff bekommen und hast erfahren um was es wirklich in deinem Leben geht.

Grimshu hat dich jeden Tag beobachtet und während du immer eifrig geholfen und gearbeitet hast, sagte er mir dass du nie deinen Traum vergessen hast und jeden Tag an deine Liebe dachtest.

Nun bin auch ich neugierig und wollte fragen für wen oder was machst du soviel durch dass du selbst zehn Jahre Knappschaft annehmen würdest um ihn dir zu erfüllen?"

Harry starrte sie erstaunt an. Er hatte nicht gewusst dass er so mächtig war und das Grimshu ihn beobachtet hatte. Als er nun zurückdachte gab es doch viele Momente wo er sich beobachtet fühlte und dennoch nicht darauf achtete da nur eine Ablenkung dazu führen konnte das die Macht eines Felsen mit dem er arbeitete abnahm oder sogar schwand.

Trotzdem antwortete er ihre Frage über den Traum den er selbst nach so langer Zeit nie aufgeben konnte:

„Man könnte sagen dass der Traum wirklich nur ein Traum sein kann da meine Liebe wohl der unmöglichste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt ist.

Er ist weder besonders ästhetisch schön im Allgemeinen Sinne noch hat er einen Charakter den die meisten bewundern würde.

Der Mensch in den ich mich verliebt habe ist allerdings der nobelste und ehrenhafteste Mensch den es gibt. Er liebt es sarkastisch zu sein und seinen Humor ist typisch britisch schwarz, ungesüßt und ungebleicht.

Mit seiner scharfen Zunge kann er selbst der mutigsten Person Angst einjagen und doch zu seinen Schäfchen die sanftesten Worte zur Beruhigung sagen.

Er lässt seine Meinung zu allem und jedem gehört werden und neigt zu Übertreibung wenn ihn etwas ärgert. Er versucht jedem zu helfen obwohl seine Hilfe nicht danach aussieht oder nicht beim anderen ankommt.

Sein Wille ist genauso stark wie meiner und er ist ein Perfektionist in allem, selbst im persönlichen Bereich.

Sein größter Wunsch ist eine große Familie, obwohl er ihn schon lange aufgegeben hat.

In Wahrheit ist er neidisch auf die Weasleys, eine Großfamilie die mittlerweile über neunzehn Mitglieder hat, und macht sie deswegen ständig mit Worten nieder.

Er ist wirklich einer der einfühlsamsten Menschen und dennoch genauso ängstlich wie jeder andere auch.

Sein Selbstwertgefühl ist seit er einer Sekte zugetreten ist zerstört und versucht ständig einen Weg zum büßen zu finden.

Er ist die einzige Person die immer nur mich sah, Harry, auch wenn er manchmal meinen Vater ins Bild brachte.

Kurz: Er ist die einzige Person die ich wirklich liebe und die mich lieben kann ohne auf den ganzen Rummel um mich zu achten. Deswegen will ich ihn haben, als meinen Ehemann, als Vater meiner Kinder und als Seelengefährten, da ich weiß dass er das ist."

Die Frau nickte und lächelte den jungen Mann an der bereits soviel von seinem zweiten Teil wusste und noch mehr wollte.

„Und warum bist du dann nicht bei ihm? Ich meine einen Seelenbund kann man nicht entrinnen oder? Warum denkst du hättest keine andere Chance bei ihm?"

Daraufhin verschloss sich Harrys Gesicht. Selbst jetzt war es immer noch zu schmerzvoll an jenen Augenblick zu denken der dazu führte dass er nun hier war. All die Jahre hatte er versucht einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden dass seine Liebe anders über ihn dachte, dass er ihr etwas bedeuten würde, doch da war nichts.

Die letzte Situation in die er seinen Liebsten gesehen hatte ließ keinen Irrtum zu. Er war verliebt in einen anderen und hatte bereits eine Beziehung zu ihm aufgebaut. Den Kopf schüttelnd fragte Harry etwas anderes:

„Nun da ich die erste Prüfung bestanden habe muss ich die zweite anfangen. Da ich annehme dass Ihr alles über die Prüfungen wisst dürfte ich euren Namen erfahren und wohin ich für die zweite Prüfung muss?"

Die Lady lächelte sanft und kicherte als sie Harry ansah. Es sah so aus als würde er es nicht erwarten können die nächste schwere Prüfung zu beginnen. Doch sie war froh dass dieser junge Mann die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.

Nicht viele hatten es geschafft zu der Quelle der Wünsche zu kommen und noch weniger die erste Prüfung zu bestehen.

„Du darfst mich Kami nennen. Und ja ich weiß von der zweiten Prüfung. Sie lautet:

Finde den hellsten Strahl.

Nun ich weiß zwar nicht wo du hinmusst aber ich würde sagen du musst an einen sehr hohen Ort. Wie du dahin kommst? Ganz einfach gehe zur Straße und du findest dich automatisch im Wald wieder. Und von da aus kannst du ja überall hinkommen, ne?"

Lachend küsste Kami Harry auf die Wange und lief dann nach draußen. Der Splitter der eben noch auf dem Tisch lag löste sich in einem hellen Strahl auf und wurde automatisch wieder von Harry absorbiert.

Bereits am planen wo er als nächstes hinmuss übersah er beinahe wie Grimshu wieder in die Höhle kam. Sein Mentor starrte ihn wieder mit seiner undurchsichtigen Grimasse an dennoch konnte Harry die Traurigkeit sehen da sein Abschied gekommen war.

„Meister Grimshu, ich kann nicht sagen wie sehr ich euch verehre und ich euch danke dass ihr mich bei aufgenommen habt. Meine Zeit ist nun gekommen und ich muss mich von euch verabschieden doch möchte ich dass ihr mein Projekt, den Mithrilstern behaltet. Ich weiß dass er nicht eines eurer liebsten Stücke ist doch ich denke er drückt alles aus was ich bin. Möget ihr reich an Steinen und Felsen sein und auf dass euer Hammer niemals innehält."

Damit verbeugte sich Harry, nur um in eine innige Umarmung von seinem Meister geschlossen zu werden. Der Zwerg mochte zwar klein sein aber seine Arme waren lang und kräftiger als Harry allemal.

„Harry, die letzten Jahre waren eine Freude für mich und jedes deiner Kunstwerke ein Schatz. Ich hoffe dass die Person die dein Herz hat es auch verdient hat denn du bist wahrlich der kostbarste Schatz den ich je in Händen halten durfte.

Nun lauf, kleiner Zauberer bevor ich meinen Hammer nehmen muss um dich von meiner Höhle zu trennen. Lauf und bringe noch anderen Meistern die Hoffnung dass manche Menschen noch wissen was Ehre und Stärke wirklich bedeuten. Möge dein Hammer niemals innehalten und deine Füße niemals müde werden."

Damit drehte sich Grimshu um und beachtete Harry nicht mehr. Auch wenn Harry es nicht sehen konnte so wusste er das wahrscheinlich Tränen über die Wangen seines Meisters liefen und ging so aus der Höhle um den Zwergenkrieger nicht weiter in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Winkend zu allen Bewohnern die er sehen konnte lief er schnell in die Schlafhöhle seines Meisters um die Dinge die in den Jahren gesammelt hatte zu holen. Vieles darunter waren Geschenke für seinen Liebsten und seine Freunde, doch hatte er auch Rüstungen und Kunstwerke bei sich. Erinnerungen an Jahre voller Frieden und harter Arbeit.

Als Harry sich auf die Straße außerhalb der Stadt begab fand er sich tatsächlich wieder in dem Wald wieder woher er vor zehn Jahren herkam.

Dann an seine Prüfung denkend, entschied er sich dass das Himalajavolk wohl am ehesten wüssten wo er den hellsten Strahl herbekommen könnte.

Das Himalajavolk war einst bekannt als das schwebende Volk da sie das Element Luft wie keines andere beherrschten und Lichtspiele sowie Strahlen erzeugen konnten die selbst das Sonnenlicht übertrafen.

Sie lebten in einer Stadt über den Wolken, die Treppen zur sowie die Stadt selbst bestanden aus dem Radiasmaterial, ein material das durchsichtig ist und nur aus strahlen bestand sowie das licht selbst. Nur durch die Magie oder einem speziellen Gegenstand konnte man sie nur erkennen.

Perfekt für die zweite Aufgabe.

Nur ein paar Schritte in den Wald hinein fand sich Harry bereits auf dem Gipfel des Himalajas.

Er öffnete seine magischen Sinne und fand schon bald eine endlos lange Treppe die in die Wolken führte. Unsichtbar für die Augen aber nicht für die Sinne.

Sobald er die ersten Stufen über den Wolken betrat, begrüßten ihn schon zwei Phönix die ihn umschwärmten. Singend und freudig herumwirbelnd, begleiteten sie ihn bis zu der Stadt die aus dem Himmel herausragte.

Er konnte weder Anfang noch Ende der Stadt erkennen, und war überwältigt bei der Schönheit und des Farbenspiels der Stadt aus Strahlen.

Am Ende der Treppe wartete bereits eine ungeduldige Frau die Ihre hellblauen Haare um einen Finger wickelte und Harry freudig zuwinkte.

„Hallo in der Stadt der Strahlen. Wie es scheint mögen dich Aeros und Aera sehr gerne. Damit ist dir Zutritt zu dieser Stadt bereits gewährt. Doch sage mir was du suchst oder du wirst dich hoffnungslos in unserer endlosen Stadt verirre. Oh! Wie unhöflich von mir. Mein Name ist Cynthia von Skye. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Harry Potter."

Harry starrte Cynthia nur an. Woher wusste sie seinen Namen? Endlose Stadt?

„Nun Cynthia ich suche den hellsten Strahl. Kannst du mir sagen wer mir da helfen kann?"

Lachend schüttelte Cynthia den Kopf und schaute mit einem leicht grimmigen Blick in den Himmel über Ihr.

„Wie ich sehe wurde ich hierher geschickt nicht nur um dich zu begrüßen sondern dich zu leiten. Ich, Cynthia von Skye, bin die Professorin für Strahlen aller Art an der Himmelsakademie für Strahlenwissenschaften.

Du stehst sozusagen vor der Person zu der du musst. Darf ich fragen warum du den hellsten Strahl benötigst und was du zahlen bereit bist um ihn zu bekommen?"

Lächelnd dachte Harry über die Ironie des Zufalls nach. Schon wieder fragte sie ihn was er bereit zu zahlen sei um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Daraufhin antwortete mit seinen Willen aus härtestem Stein:

„Bereit zu zahlen bin ich alles. Ich werde euch dienen und versuchen alle möglichen Arbeiten für euch zu machen wenn ihr mir den hellsten Strahl gebt."

Cynthia nickte langsam und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

„Nun gut, sei hier für zwanzig Jahre und übernehme alle Arbeiten die bei und an der Akademie anfallen. Wenn du das tust dann helfe ich dir den hellsten Strahl zu finden, denn selbst wir wissen nicht welches der hellste Strahl ist."

Harry leise verabschiedete sich erneut von seiner Liebe für die nächsten zwanzig Jahre. Hoffentlich würde er dann seinem Ziel so nahe sein dass er bald nach Hause könne. Er wusste dass seine Liebe nicht auf ihn warten würde und die Zeit lief ihm davon. Trotzdem stimmte er ein und folgte Cynthia weiter hinein in die endlose Stadt.

Cynthia indessen war erstaunt dass der junge Mann so einfach zustimmte. Sie selbst wäre das Risiko ihre Liebe über die Jahre zu verlieren nicht eingegangen. Aber manchmal ist es nur die Hoffnung und ein eiserner Wille den einer hat, nicht wahr.

Traurig dass sie Harry keinen Mut zusprechen konnte, sandte sie eine kurze Bitte zu der Göttin die über ihn wachte: „Bitte Nayru, selbst wenn er die Prüfungen nicht besteht, bitte lass ihn seine Liebe wohlbehalten und gesund finden. Lass nur dieses eine Mal den Wunsch dieses Mannes in Erfüllung gehen. Hat er es denn nicht verdient nach all den Qualen die er durchlitten hat?"

Ihre Antwort war nur ein sanfter Strahl auf ihrer Wange und eine Stimme die sagte:

"Er ist bereits erfüllt…"


	3. Die dritte Prüfung

A/N:Wow 9 Seiten habe ich nun geschrieben und hoffe dass das einige freuen wird, hoffentlich genug um mir Ihre Meinung zu sagen. . eine Person ist davon natürlich ausgeschlossen da sie mir die ganze Zeit sagt was sie von meiner Geschichte hält. Darum ist auch dieses Kapitel ihr gewidmet: Sturmwarnung.

Der Plot wird enger und ich hoffe dass alle ihre Augen offenhalten da ich hier bereits einen großen Hinweis egegeben habe wer derjenige ist der Harrys Tränen verursacht hat. Ich werde solange mit dem Epilog (dem Teil wo alles erklärt wird und Snarry mal so richtig rauskommen darf zum Spielen) warten bis ich weiß ob er überhaupt verlangt wird (review, review, review )

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Die Jahre unter Cynthia erschienen Harry fast als würden sie im Fluge vergehen. Nach den ersten paar Tagen in der Stadt der Strahlen, fand Harry heraus warum die Stadt als endlos galt.

Die Stadt selbst war lebendig. Wenn jemand ein neues Haus anbauen wollte so erschien es einfach dort wo er wohnen wollte. Möglich machten es dabei die Strahlen aus denen die Häuser waren, da sie im Grunde nirgendwo und überall waren.

Die Stadt selbst würde dich einfach auf Wege schicken die dich zu dem ziel hinführte wo du hin wolltest. Hattest du kein solches Ziel, so würde der Weg endlos werden und solange einen herumführen ohne dass man die Häuser oder andere Bewohner sieht bis man ein Ziel hatte.

Deswegen war die Stadt auch so gut geschützt. Um die Stadt zu sehen musste man starke magische Fähigkeiten haben oder einen Strahlenblitzer, ein Instrument dass die Strahlen der Treppe und somit ihre Form anzeigten.

Diese Instrumente waren allerdings nur mit der expliziten Erlaubnis der Himalaja-Stadt benutzbar da sie auf jeden einzelnen Zauberer oder Hexe erst gestimmt werden mussten.

Niemand konnte in die Stadt der Böses wollte, die Phönix würden ihn nicht begleiten und ihm somit den Zugang verwehren, da sie die Wächter der Stadt waren und somit der Stadt den Befehl geben würden die Treppe endlos zu machen.

Und wenn man niemals zuvor in der Stadt war, woher sollte man dann ein Bild der Gebäude oder der verschiedenen Einrichtungen haben da man Strahlen ja nicht fotografieren konnte und schon gar nicht mit einem Strahlenblitzer der nur mit dem magischen Kern funktionierte den jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe besaß.

Das war auch etwas dass Harry in seinen Jahren an der Himalaja Himmelsakademie für Strahlen erforschte. Hier gab es keine Squibs. Tatsächlich wurde in der Himmelsstadt noch kein einziger Squib geboren, etwas was es sonst nirgendwo auf der Welt gab.

Harry erforschte dieses Phänomen und erkannte dass es zwei Ursachen hatte.

Im Himalaja Gebirge waren Anhäufungen von Magien, wie z.B. Adern oder Magiequellen nicht existent. Schwangere die in der Nähe von solchen Anhäufungen lebten oder während der Schwangerschaft einen solchen besuchten, bekamen eher Squibkinder als solche die nur für kurze Zeit solchen Einflüssen ausgesetzt waren.

Deswegen waren es eher die Reinblüter, die oft an solchen Orten wohnten, die solche Kinder bekamen als Mugglegeborene.

Die Notwendigkeit Magie zu haben. In einer Welt wo alles schon fast von alleine funktionierte und Magie nur als ein Herkunftsrecht angesehen wurde, als eine Verständlichkeit gab es keinen Nutzen für diese Fähigkeit.

In seinen Tests bemerkte Harry, dass wenn Squibs oder sogar Muggle (die mit einer Hexe oder einem Zauberer verheiratet waren) in die Strahlenstadt kamen sie langsam sich die magische Fähigkeit aneigneten.

Sie wurden magisch da sie ansonsten gar nicht in der Strahlenstadt leben könnten. Durch dieses Wissen, dass bereits 6 Jahre nach seiner Ankunft am Himalaja in der magischen Welt verbreitet wurde und damit vielen Squibs half magisch zu bekommen, erarbeitete sich Harry einen Titel als der berühmtesten Forscher und Wissenschaftler in der magischen Welt.

Er bekam sogar einen Orden des Merlins erster Klasse für die Hilfe und Abschaffung der Gesellschaft der eingeschränkt magisch Fähigen (ein Name der nach Einführung der Behandlung für Squibs erfunden wurde.).

Da Harry Angst hatte unter seinem Namen noch berühmter zu werden veröffentlichte er nur unter Ame Sevan um so dem Rummel um seinen Namen zu entgehen.

Harry begann Fragen zu verschiedenen magischen Problemen auf der ganzen Welt zu antworten und konnte durch seine eigene großartige magische Kraft viele Probleme lösen. Und auch wenn er manche Frage unbeantwortet zurückschickte, wurde er doch eine Koryphäe auf den Gebiet der magischen Problembekämpfung.

Das Einzige was ihm trotz der Zusprechung von Cynthia Leid tat war das nur wenige Squibs die Chance hatten im Jahr behandelt zu werden. Plätze für die Behandlung, die nur an einem sozusagen nicht magischen Ort trotz der Magie um sie herum und wo Magie ohne Unterlass gebraucht wurde um nicht in die Tiefe zu stürzen, gab es nirgendwo sonst.

Die einzige Stadt wo dies noch möglich gewesen wäre, war Szentai, doch die Bewohner waren bekannt für ihre abgeschottete Lebensart und das sie ohne Magie auskamen wie Muggle, die Magie nu benutzten um unter Wasser zu atmen und zu leben.

Doch folgten bereits viele Hexen und Zauberer seine Hinweise wie sie sich vor solchen Gefahren hüten konnten und die Geburtenzahl von Squibs lag seit der Veröffentlichung seines Artikels bei ungefähr null.

Die eine oder andere Reinblütlerfamilie sträubte sich noch die Schlösser ihrer Ahnen für die Schwangerschaft zu verlassen doch wenn danach ein Squib geboren wurde, wurden viele kleinlaut und baten um Heilung für ihre Kinder.

Das war einer der Punkte über den Harry immer noch lachte nachdem er ihn herausgefunden hatte. Muggle war tatsächlich nur Muggle weil sie zu nahe an solchen Magieansammlungen lebten. Deswegen waren die meisten Naturvölker auch magisch und nicht unmagisch wie die meisten „zivilisierten Völker".

„Harry? Denkst du mal wieder zu viel über die Vergangenheit nach, Liebling? Du weißt doch dass du nicht soviel grübeln sollst. Du hast alles getan um den anderen zu helfen nun musst du mal langsam an deine eigenen Probleme denken! Du hast nur noch fünf Tage Zeit Schatz!"

Der junge Mann im weißen Kittel trat näher. Sein braun blondes Haar schien wie geleckt und einzeln hingelegt. Er gab Harry ein Lächeln zum Schmelzen und setzte sich provokativ auf seinen Schoß.

„Oder wenn du genug von dem ganzen hast und einen wirklichen Mann mal im Bett besuchen möchtest könnte ich da was arrangieren.", schnurrte er und strich langsam den Arm hoch um ihn zu umarmen.

Langsam zog er den Kopf von Harry näher heran und seine Lippen strichen sanft über seine Wange bis sie sich immer näher an die Lippen heranwagten. Nur Millimeter von den Lippen entfernt löste ein Ruck den Mann von Harrys Schoß und ließ ihn unsanft auf den Boden plumpsen.

Die Lippen zu einer Schnute verziehend schmollte er auf den Boden und sagte leicht beleidigt: „Wirklich Harry, du musst meinen Astralkörper nicht auf den Boden schmeißen um mich dort hin zukriegen. Du hättest mich nur fragen müssen ob es mir was ausmacht auf dem Boden vernascht zu werden und ich hätte mich selbst dort hingelegt."

Ein leicht verächtliches Geräusch löste sich aus Harrys Kehle bevor er emotionslos herunterschaute: "Ich weiß nicht wie of ich es noch sagen muss Gerard, aber ich bin nicht und werde nie an deinen Körper oder dir interessiert sein. Mein Herz und mein Körper gehören nur einer Person und du bist es nicht.

Nach den letzten fünfzehn Jahren in denen ich deine Avancen abgelehnt habe und dir erklärt habe dass ich nur mit Liebe eine Beziehung, auch wenn es nur eine sexuelle ist, eingehen würde, dachte ich es wäre erledigt.

Wenn du nicht Verstehen kannst warum ich einen in schwarzen, Figurverhüllenden robenbestückten Körper eher anziehend finde als einen der alles offenbart und mir zeigt was er zu bieten hat, dann ist es mir egal.

Ich stehe zu dem was ich will und wie ich es will und ich weiß das ich nur etwas über zwei Wochen habe bis ich meine Prüfung habe doch ich weiß was ich will und du bist es nicht. Ich in mir meiner Anziehungskraft und meinem Äußerem bewusst doch das was wirklich zählt ist die Seele.

Ohne die Seele ohne den Charakter bedeutet der Mensch rein gar nichts. Wenn du das nicht siehst dann tust du mir nur Leid. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss zu Cynthia und ihr zeigen was ich über die Wirkung von Lucialicht auf deformierte und mutierte Zellen herausgefunden hab."

Mit dem ließ Harry Gerard auf den Boden sitzen und trat auf den Korridor um zu Cynthia zu gelangen. Innerhalb von Gebäuden war die einzige Normale Gegebenheit von Wegen und Räumen dass sie sich nicht bewegten und immer am selben Standort blieben.

Doch Harry war besorgt dass er seine Prüfung nicht bestehen würde. Nach all der Forschung über die Strahlen und die Lösung von Problemen war er einfach nicht weiter gekommen bei der Frage welches die hellsten Strahlen waren.

Er fragte sich ob er nicht die Alchemisten und Zaubertrankexperten von Perthaltal zu Hilfe ziehen sollte da sie sich mit vielen verschiedenen Substanzen und Möglichkeiten zur Gewinnung von Substanzen auskannten.

Doch er erahnte dass sie nichts von Strahlen wissen würden und das es wohl kaum etwas gab wobei sie ihm helfen könnten

Sanft klopfte er an die Tür der Leiterin der Himmelsakademie für Strahlenwissenschaften Ein sanfter Aufruf zum Eintritt später und er trat ein in einen der schönsten Räume in der Stadt.

Der ganze Raum war erfüllt von verschiedenen Prismen und Lichtfängern. Alle Arten von Farben wurden an die Wände und den Boden reflektiert. Regenbögen umspielten einander als wären sie verspielte Kinder und jagten einander durch den ganzen Raum.

Mit einem Seufzen nahm Harry im Stuhl vor dem großen aus weißem Licht bestehenden Tisch und schaute in die glitzernden Augen seiner Mentorin. Er spürte einen warmen Strahl über seine Wange streicheln und lächelte die Strahlen vom ganzen Raum mehrmals über ihn glitten um ihn zu berühren.

Die Erkenntnis dass alles aus der Welt aus Magie bestand und durch Magie lebendig war, hatte ihn nach seinen Erfahrungen mit Hogwarts und der Zeit bei Grimshu nicht überrascht. Er war eher überrascht dass jegliche Magie ihn mochte und am liebsten für immer für sich behalten würde.

„Nun sag mir, mein Lieblingsschüler, was hat Gerard diesmal getan um die wütenden Strahlen zu rechtfertigen die ihm im Moment ziemliche Unangenehmheiten bereiten. War es wieder einmal eine laue Anmache oder doch eher das unberechtigte Betreten deines persönlichen Raumes?"

„Wann tut er das nicht?", frech grinste Harry Cynthia an und streckte seine Zunge heraus. Die ungewollten Reibungen, wörtlich und nicht wörtlich gemeint, waren legendär zwischen den beiden.

Seit dem ersten Tag war Gerard hinter Harry hergewesen und hatte trotz unzähliger Abweisungen nicht aufgegeben. Gerard konnte nicht verstehen dass jemand wegen einem anderen keine körperliche/sexuelle Beziehung einging, ohne jegliche Bindungen.

Deswegen gerieten die beiden immer wieder aneinander, da Gerard nicht aufgab und Harry niemals eine solche Beziehung eingehen würde. Die beiden waren mittlerweile in der ganzen Stadt bekannt und wurden deswegen auch meist nicht alleine gelassen sodass Gerard nicht versuchen konnte Harry zu irgendetwas zu zwingen.

Jetzt wo Harry so auf die letzten Jahre zurückschaute, bemerkte er dass Gerard, wenn er mal nicht in seiner Nähe herumlungerte, fast immer mit irgendwem flirtete es aber nur mit wenigen ernst meinte.

Oh es gab mehr als ein paar Männer mit denen Gerard ins Bett stieg, doch nachdem er sie hatte trennten sie sie meist in Einverständnis. Das ohne jegliche Bindungen war Gerard wohl sehr wichtig. Harry verstand nur nicht warum. War Gerard vielleicht in jemanden verliebt? Jemand der ihn nicht wiederliebte?

„Wie ich sehe beginnst du langsam hinter Gerards Maske zu sehen.", überrascht schaute Harry auf in das Gesicht seiner Mentorin. "Schau nicht so überrascht. Viele wissen dass er unsterblich in dich verliebt ist aber nicht versteht dass du niemals auf ihn gehen wirst da dein Herz schon vergeben ist."

Nachdenklich nickte Harry. Es machte Sinn wenn er überlegte dass Gerard nur einmal mit den meisten Männern flirtete und nicht so hartnäckig war wie mit Harry. Doch Harry würde nie etwas mit Gerard anfangen. Sie würden einfach nicht zueinander passen.

Während Gerard es liebte im Rampenlicht zu stehen konnte Harry es nicht leiden. Gerard liebte es von einem Ort zum anderen zu reisen und wollte so frei leben solange er konnte, dass war es schließlich gewesen dass ihn hergebracht hatte. Sein unendlicher Durst nach Abenteuer und etwas neuem.

Von etwas Neuem und Abenteuer gab es hier wahrlich genug. Die Stadt selbst war ein Abenteuer und amüsierte sich oft damit Bewohner denen langweilig waren mit Abenteuer zu überraschen.

Die Schätze die sie dabei fanden bestanden meist aus Strahlen doch keiner der Bewohner würde solche Abenteuer missen wollen.

Harry hingegen wollte sich irgendwo niederlassen und eine Familie gründen. Am liebsten an einer einsamen Küste, in der Nähe der Weasleys oder an einem einsamen Wald. Die Ruhe und Frieden suchte er seit dem Ende von Voldemort.

„Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich keine Absicht mich mit ihm einzulassen. Ich habe es ihm von Anfang gesagt und wenn er es nicht verstehen will dann tut es mir Leid aber ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Ein viel größeres Problem ist dass ich keine Ahnung habe wie ich meine zweite Prüfung bewältigen wollte da ich nicht näher der Lösung bin als vor zwanzig Jahren.

Pffh. Mir wachsen bereits graue Haare doch weder bin ich der Lösung welches der hellste Strahl näher noch meiner Liebe. Es ist frustrierend wie ich mich nach meiner großen Liebe verzehre doch wenn ich in den Spiegel schaue sehe ich nur einen fast fünfzigjährigen Mann der immer noch den Traum seiner Jugend nachjagt und der Vergangenheit nicht ins Auge sehen kann da er sich vor einer Ablehnung fürchtet.

Ich habe mit vielen Dämonen meiner Vergangenheit Frieden geschlossen. All die Tode für die ich mich schuldig fühlte und all die Gelegenheiten in der ich meinem Liebsten näher hätte kommen können. Ich denke dass ist was mich am meisten schmerzt.

Die „Was wäre gewesen wenn...". Nun da ich zurückschauen kann weiß ich dass ich zu altklug und zu jung gewesen bin, selbst mit siebzehn. Ich hatte keinerlei Erfahrung und sah mich als Erwachsenen in einer Bande von Jugendlichen.

Oh ich war schnell erwachsen geworden, dass musste ich dennoch war ich nicht so erwachsen wie ich es gern gehabt hätte. Auch jetzt zweifle ich noch meine Reife an obwohl ich mich vom überhitzten Gryffindor in einen erfahrenen Slytherin verwandelt habe.

Was meinst du Cynthia? Bin ich erwachsen genug um einem sehr kultivierten, scharfzüngigen und sehr sarkastischen Mann zu gefallen? Wenn ich es Recht bedenke jetzt wo ich fast fünfzig bin ist er wohl schon fast siebzig. Ich wäre erfreut zu sehen was aus ihm geworden ist.

Ob er sein Glück in den Armen eines anderen gefunden hat oder immer noch allein in den dunklen Gängen von Hogwarts seine Runden dreht."

Cynthia schaute Harry erstaunt an. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so offen wie jetzt mit ihr geredet. War es einfach die Erkenntnis dass Gerard auch einem unerfüllten Traum nachlief der vielleicht nie war werden würde? Oder war es einfach eine Stimmung die ihn überfiel?

Was immer es war es schien dass er nun offener sein konnte und sie dankte den Göttern dafür.

„Ich kenne deinen Liebsten leider nicht, doch ich denke dass jeder Mann der nicht abblitzen ließe verrückt wäre. Vor allem ein kultivierter, scharfzüngiger und sarkastischer Siebzigjähriger. Er müsste blind, taub und geistig geschädigt sein um nicht zu merken was für ein toller Mann du bist!"

Harry lachte Cynthia an. Sie war immer gut für eine Aufmunterung, besonders da sie in den letzten Jahren wie eine Mutter über ihn gewacht hatte und versucht hatte ihn zu erziehen. Er selbst empfand es als unmögliches Unterfangen doch würde er das niemals in ihr Gesicht sagen.

„Sag mir, warum suchst du dir denn nicht einen netten Mann mit dem du dein Leben verbringen kannst?" Ihr rabenschwarz haariger Lehrling hatte sich das schon oft gefragt, kriegte aber nie eine Antwort.

„Weißt du wie ich dazu kam gerade in der Himmelsakademie für Strahlenwissenschaften zu arbeiten? Es war weil mein Ehemann plötzlich von heut auf morgen verschwand. Als ich nach langer Suche mich entschied eine Hellseherin zu fragen wo ich meinen Mann finden könnte, sagte sie mir dass ich in der Himmelsstadt suchen solle.

Als ich hier ankam begrüßte mich der vorherige Leiter der Akademie und begrüßte mich mit den Worten: „Endlich ist meine Nachfolgerin da. Du hast ja lange auf dich warten lassen."

Du kannst dir vorstellen wie verwirrt ich gewesen bin doch in meiner Zeit hier begann ich zu begreifen das alles einen Sinn hat."

Melancholisch lächelnd schaute sie in die Ferne und schien die Vergangenheit vor ihren Augen zu sehen. „Und hast du jemals deinen Mann gefunden?" Das interessierte Harry nun wirklich, da er Cynthia noch nie mit einem Mann gesehen hatte.

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst, dann ja ich habe ihn gefunden." Mit einem mysteriösen Lächeln winkte sie Harry näher an sich heran, wie als ob sie ihm ein Geheimnis erzählen wollte.

„Wenn du dich jetzt ganz langsam umdrehst siehst du ihn sogar." Harry starrte verblüfft in das amüsierte Gesicht von Cynthia und konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob sie ihn veräppeln wollte oder nicht.

Trotz der Möglichkeit dass all dies nur ein Witz war drehte sich Harry ganz langsam herum. Doch sehen konnte er niemanden. Eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln erregte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Das Bild das direkt neben der Tür war für ihn immer ein Landschaftsbild gewesen. Ein Bild über den Berggipfel des Himalajas das bisher immer ohne Personen war.

Jetzt konnte er allerdings eine Person in dem Bild sehen. Als Harry langsam an das Bild herantrat sah er einen blonden, jungen Mann winken und lächeln. Der Mann deutete öfters auf die Stelle wo in Wirklichkeit die Treppe war, doch sah man diese nicht. Cynthia lächelte traurig über seine Konfusion und stand auf, langsam auf ihn zugehend.

„Das ist mein verstorbener Mann Richard. Er hat seit seinem Verschwinden genau sieben Jahre seines Lebens hier verbracht. Das Bild wurde kurz vor seinem Tod gemacht. Er wurde vom ehemaligen Akademieleiter unten an der Treppe gefunden ohne Erinnerung wer er war und woher er kam.

Er erkrankte später an der Shine-Krankheit. Seine Krankheit brach so schnell aus das er nach wenigen Wochen verstarb. Einen Tag bevor ich kam. Das war das schlimmste für mich. Denn in seinem letzten Atem erzählte er dem Leiter noch von mir, dass er sich an alles erinnern konnte und dass ich am nächsten Tag kommen würde.

Er bat ihn dass er mich aufnimmt und mir seinen letzten Wunsch und seine Trauer mich nicht wieder zu sehen auszurichten." Mit feuchten Augen schaute kam sie neben Harry zum Stehen.

„Sein letzter Wunsch war es dass ich die Shine-Krankheit untersuchen sollte und diese Akademie leiten sollte. Sein Wunsch war es auch, sollte ich jemals einen anderen Mann finden den ich wollte, so sollte ich alles versuchen um ihn zu bekommen. Richard war schon immer ein alter schlimmer Finger gewesen. Er liebte es mich mit meiner Scheu und Zurückhaltung zu ärgern."

Beide schauten noch einmal auf das Bild wo sich Richard sich mittlerweile auf die unsichtbare Treppe begeben hatte und sie nun heraufstieg. Es war komisch ihn auf Luft gehen zu sehen und Harry war froh dass die Treppe nur existierte wenn jemand ungesehen von Touristen oder solchen Menschen die nicht von der Treppe wussten, heraufkommen konnte.

„Mach nicht so ein Gesicht Harry, schon bald könnte ich meinen nächsten Traummann finden doch zunächst musst du deine Prüfung schaffen. Nun geh schon und versuche herauszufinden welches der hellste Strahl ist. Ich sorge dafür dass niemand dir in Quere kommt." Damit scheuchte Cynthia Harry aus ihrem Büro. Mit einer überflüssigen Scheuchbewegung ihrer arme versuchte sie ihn schneller loszuwerden und den letzten Rest von Trauer aus dem Zimmer verschwinden zu lassen.

Lachend ließ Harry sich von seiner Adoptivmutter aus dem Zimmer scheuchen. Er konnte bereits wieder lachen und wusste dass seine Mentorin ihm damit eine Lektion erteilen wollte. Wenn du etwas willst dann kämpfe dafür, nehme jeglichen möglichen Weg den du finden kannst oder es wird eines Tages zu spät sein.

Fünfzehn Tage später trat Harry wieder in das Büro von Cynthia ein. Er war der Lösung noch immer kein Stück näher als zuvor doch wusste er dass seine Zeit abgelaufen war.

Als er eintrat sah er sofort die Rothaarige Frau auf dem Tisch sitzen, die übermütig ihre Beine hin- und herbaumeln ließ. Cynthia saß amüsiert hinter ihrem Tisch, lässig in ihrem Stuhl sitzend und die Hände vor sich verschränkt. Harry dachte dass sie seine missliche Lage viel zu sehr genoss, obwohl er nicht verstand warum.

„Hallo Harry. Ich bin mir sicher du weißt warum ich hier bin ja? Dann sage mir welches ist der hellste Strahl?"

Harry schluckte. Da er die Antwort nicht kannte, hatte er sich etwas überlegt. Er hoffte nur dass er es genau so erklären konnte wie er es dachte.

„Ich denke dass ist eine individuelle Entscheidung. In den letzten zwanzig Jahren habe ich viele Experten dazu befragt und jeder von ihnen gab mir eine andere Antwort. Ich denke es liegt daran dass jeder eine andere Empfindung der Schönheit hat und deswegen man kaum von einem Strahl sagen kann dass er der hellste ist.

Wenn sie mich fragen welches der hellste Strahl ist, so würde ich sagen meine Augen, obwohl es für sie vielleicht nicht so ist."

Kami und Cynthia starrten ihn ungläubig an. „Was meinst du mit seinen Augen? Ich glaube ich höre nicht Recht!" Cynthia war fuchsteufelswild. Nun hatte sie Harry die ganzen zwei Wochen zeit gelassen irgendeinen Strahl zu finden der für ihn der hellste war und er kam nun mit seinen Augen? War er verrückt? Nun hatte er die Prüfung verspielt.

„Würdest du deine Aussage bitte erklären Harry? Ich glaube Cynthia wird sonst noch einen Wutanfall kriegen."

Lächelnd strahlte Harry seine Mentorin an. Als er seine Antwort gab hatte er gemerkt dass die Strahlen ebenfalls auf seine Antwort gewartet hatten, doch anstatt überrascht zu sein hatten sie gestreichelt und ihn fühlen wie sehr sie seine Antwort liebten.

Er war immer noch ganz betrunken von der Wärme und dem Gefühl der Strahlen auf seiner Haut als er versuchte sie zu erklären.

„Es ist so dass man doch sagt dass die Augen der Spiegel seiner Seele sei. Nun meine Augen sind strahlend grün, manche sagen sie könnten den Tod in meinen Augen sehen da meine Augenfarbe dem Avada Kedavra Fluch gleich ist.

Andere wiederum sagen ich würde Augen haben wie Salazar Slytherin oder der mächtige Merlin selbst da sie so strahlen, doch ich würde sagen dass meine Seele aus meinen Augen scheint.

Und da meine Seele selbst Magie ist und Strahlen wie wir wissen ebenfalls Magie sind, habe ich beschlossen dass meine Augen die hellsten Strahlen von allen abgeben und nur so der hellste Strahl sein können." Leicht vor sich hin kichernd sah er nicht die erstaunten Gesichter vor ihm.

Beide Frauen waren beeindruckt von Harrys Erklärung und verstanden das meiste von seiner etwas verwirrenden Antwort.

Kami trat auf den leicht betrunkenen jungen Mann zu und scheuchte die Strahlen die ihn immer noch umschmeichelten hinfort.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Harry, du hast deine zweite Prüfung bestanden. Nun musst du nur noch die letzte Prüfung bestehen und dein Wunsch wird sich erfüllen. Gib mir den Quell des Lebens und erlöse deine Qual."

Harry starrte Kami an und fing an zu kichern. Nach all den Jahren und Mühen die er durchstanden hatte musste er ihr nun „nur" den Quell des Lebens besorgen damit seine Qual endlich ein Ende hatte.

Manchmal hoffte er dass das Schicksal und die Götter sich wenigstens dabei amüsierten wenn sie ihn solche „kleinen Hindernisse" in den Weg legten.

„Dann werde ich mich wohl besser auf den Weg machen. Ich werde noch eben meine Sachen holen und mich von Gerard verabschieden bevor ich weg bin. Cynthia, du bist in der Zeit hier, so wie ich mir immer eine Mutter vorgestellt habe, eine für mich geworden. Ich hoffe dass wir in Kontakt bleiben und uns wieder sehen doch leider muss ich nun gehen."

Mit einem sanften Kuss auf ihre Wange verabschiedete sich Harry von Cynthia und küsste auch Kami sanft auf die Wange um sich zu verabschieden. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer um alles zu packen. Er war sicher dass ihm Gerard auf den Weg wieder begegnen würde.

„Du brauchst dich wie gesagt nicht um ihn zu sorgen. Alles was er jetzt noch lernen muss hat er bereits so tief in sich verankert dass er die letzte Prüfung schnell hinter sich hat."

Kami schaute Cynthia, die ihren Schützling gehen sah verschmitzt an. Cynthia konnte ihr nur einen bösen Blick geben da sie nicht gedacht hätte dass sich die Frau so über sie amüsieren könnte.

„Das weiß ich, du musst mir nicht immer damit auf der Nase herumtanzen. Ich sorge mich trotzdem um ihn. Weißt du wann ich ihn wieder sehen kann?" Fragend schaute Cynthia zu der quirligen jungen Frau hoch.

„Wann du ihn wieder sehen kannst? Ich wäre bestürzt wenn du nicht in fünf Jahren an seiner Abschlusszeremonie teilnimmst. Dann wird auch wahrscheinlich die Bedrohung von Voldemort vorbei sein. Ich bin sicher er würde sich freuen dich dort zu sehen." Und mit einem koketten Zwinkern entschwand Kami in den Strahlen.

Als Harry vor seiner Zimmertür stand verabschiedete er sich noch mal von der Akademie und bedankte sich für alles was ihm in der Himmelsstadt passiert ist.

„Hey Harry Schnuckel, sag mal warum hast du denn deine Sachen gepackt? Hast du deine Prüfung nicht bestanden oder wohin gehst du jetzt?"

Harry seufzte erleichtert als der die vertraute Stimme seines Stalkers hörte. Nun musste er Gerard nicht hinterjagen und ihm somit Hoffnung machen.

„Gerard, nein ich habe tatsächlich die Prüfung bestanden und es ist jetzt zeit zu gehen wo ich hinmuss. Doch ich wollte mich noch einmal bei dir verabschieden. Leider muss ich dir sagen dass ich niemals deine Gefühle erwidern könnte und ich hoffe dass du jemand anderen findest der dir sein oder sogar ihr Herz schenken kann.

Ich wünsche dir alles Gute und nur das Beste. Leb wohl und vielleicht auf ein Wiedersehen." Gerard starrte Harry erst verblüfft an bevor er die Worte registrierte und Schock und Verletzung seine Gesichtszüge erstarren ließen.

Ein gequälter Seufzer entfuhr ihn als er Harry mit einem traurigen Lächeln ansah. „Ich wusste dass du niemals mein werden würdest aber solange du hier warst hatte ich noch die Hoffnung dass ich doch vielleicht eine Chance mit dir hätte. Sei aber gewiss Harry dass ich dir nichts übel nehme und nur meinem eigenen Traum hinterher jagte. Lebe wohl Harry und sei gewiss dass ich dir eines Tages wieder begegnen werde, und wenn es nur dafür ist endlich den Mann deiner Träume zu sehen."

Harry lächelte Gerard sanft an. Er wusste wie weh es tat Träume vor seinen Augen zu zerplatzen zu sehen. Zum Abschied gab er Gerard einen sanften Kuss auf seinen Mundwinkel bevor er sich zum Ausgang aufmachte.

Gerard berührte leicht den Platz wo Harry ihn geküsst hatte und lächelte als er das Kribbeln spürte. Das war es gewesen warum er Harry eigentlich hinter gejagt hatte. Wenn Harry ihn freiwillig berührte wurde jede Berührung von einem Kribbeln gefolgt dass seine ganze Haut überzog und ihm wohlige Schauer gab.

Das hatte er bereits gemerkt als Harry ihm das erste Mal die Hand gab. Als er sich mit den anderen Männern in der Stadt unterhielt, erfuhr er dass es allen so erging. Als wäre Harry selbst einer der Strahlen aus die die Stadt bestand und mit jeder seiner Berührungen den Leuten das Gefühl von Freude und Glücklichkeit zurückgeben wollte.

Er hoffte wirklich dass Harrys Liebe ihn zu schätzen wusste denn wenn nicht, waren hier genug Personen die gern seinen Platz in Harrys Herzen übernehmen würden.

Harry grübelte darüber nach wo er wohl am besten nach dem Quell des Lebens suchen konnte. Seine Idee die Alchemisten von Perthaltal zu fragen würde wohl nun am besten angebracht sein.

Das Ziel fest im Sinn ging er ein paar Meter den Himalaja hinab um sich zunächst im Wald und dann ins Perthaltal zu kommen.

Ihn erwartete bereits ein älterer Mann der ihn mit einem verdächtigen Glitzern in den Augen begrüßte. Wüsste Harry nicht dass Aberforth Dumbledore in Hogsmeade war, hätte er gedacht ein Bruder von Albus würde vor ihm stehen. Doch er würde Hog's Head nie verlassen, davon war er überzeugt und so staunte er darüber wie viele Leute wohl das Geheimnis über das Glitzern in den Augen der Dumbledores wussten.

„Herzlich Willkommen Harry Potter. Ich wusste zwar nicht wie viele Harry Potter es auf der Welt gab doch euer Name, bzw. euer Alias ist bereits weltbekannt. Um ehrlich zu sein fand ich eure Entscheidung als Ame Sevan euren Ruhm entgegenzutreten ehrlich und korrekt von euch.

Ich werde euch nicht fragen warum ihr hier seid sondern euch anbieten eure Nachforschungen sowie euren Meister in Zaubertränken und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und einigen anderen Bereichen zu machen.

Dies wird fünf Jahre dauern, und euch stehen alle Bibliotheken und Möglichkeiten hier offen. Nehmt ihr an?"

Lachend über die Chancen und verworrenen Wege die die Götter ihm aufzeigten nahm Harry lachend das Angebot an. Wenn er nun mal den Quell des Lebens abliefern sollte, warum nicht auch gleich sämtliche Meistertitel machen sodass er vor seiner großen Liebe als veränderter und seriöser Kenner aller Kategorien stehen konnte?

Der alte Mann lachte sogleich noch mal und bat ihn ins Tal einzutreten während er sich selbst als Arkus Bumblebee vorstellte. Die Götter waren diesem jungen Mann gesonnen und Arkus wusste gar nicht dass er einer der großen Lehrmeister von dem wirkliche Harry Potter war, der Mann der die Welt von dem Dunklen Lord befreite.


	4. Der Anfang vom Ende

Harry hatte mehr erwartet. Er dachte dass ihm die fünf Jahre die zwischen ihm und seiner Liebe standen länger wären, jedoch verflogen sie ohne dass er darüber nachdachte.

Seine Meister in den verschiedenen Richtungen zu machen war eine Herausforderung gewesen die er nicht hatte widerstehen können. Mit seinen gut fünfzig Jahren war er wahrlich bereits ein Mann im mittleren Alter, wenn nicht sogar in seinen besten Jahren.

Wenn er zurückdachte an den Tag seiner Graduation, als er noch Mitte zwanzig war und die zehnten Klasse der Hogwarts-Schule absolvierte, konnte er sehen was ihm die Jahre fern von jeglicher Vertrautheit gegeben hatte.

Nach dem Krieg waren die neuen Jahre der Klassen eingeführt worden da viele Schüler von unterschiedlichem Wissenstand und Schulen kamen die im Krieg zerstört worden waren. Außerdem hatten viele nach dem sechsten Jahr abgebrochen wie Harry, um einer Seite des Krieges beizutreten.

Nachdem antiklimatischen Tod von Voldemort nach zwei Jahren Krieg, fing Harry erneut von dem siebten Jahr an. Professor Severus Snape wurde erneut Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und auch Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout und Vector blieben in ihren vorherigen Klassen.

Doch wurden die anderen Klassen durch neue Lehrer ausgetauscht, und bekamen dadurch meist interessanter wie zum Beispiel Geschichte da Professor Binns endlich in die andere Welt übergegangen war.

Die sechs Jahre Schule hatten ihm die Chance gegeben sich mit den Erfahrungen und Niederschlägen des Krieges abzufinden sowie seine Wunden zu heilen und die Verluste zu betrauern.

Obwohl ihn wohl fast jede Branche allein des Namens wegen genommen hätte, wollte Harry doch wegen seiner eigenen Fähigkeiten und Leistungen geschätzt werden.

Nun stand ihm die ganze Magische Welt offen da er in jedem erdenklichen Gebiet einen Meistertitel bekommen hatte. Durch seine Arbeit in der Himmelsakademie hatte er mehr Wissen erlangt als er gedacht hat.

Ob schwere mathematische Formeln oder die Kompliziertesten Runen, als Heiler und Forscher an der Akademie hatte er mehr gelernt als für die Meistertitel tatsächlich notwendig war, nicht einmal die Meister die ihn über Zaubertränke lehren wollten konnten ihm etwas neues erzählen.

Tatsächlich war er durch seine Kunde über die verschiedenen Steinarten und Pflanzenarten die ihm im Tal beigebracht wurden, ihnen weitaus überlegen und brachte eher ihnen was bei als sie ihm.

Grimshu hätte ihn wahrscheinlich ausgelacht wenn er gesehen hätte dass er der meist gefragte Lehrer für Kategorien aller Art geworden war. Wieder einmal reichte der Ruf von Ame Sevan weit hinaus und ließ die Gesellschaft seinen Rat suchen.

Innerhalb der nächsten Wochen, bekam er immer Fragen als die Menschen die wahren Ausmaßen des Krieges sahen.

Besonders stutzig machte Harry dass er eines Tages, es war zirka zwei Monate in seiner „Lehre" bei den Alchemisten und gerade am Höhepunkt des Krieges, einen Brief von einem gewissen Professor Severus Snape bekam der ihn um seine Hilfe bat.

Es ging um Pestsporen die Lord Voldemort benutzte und die schweren Verluste auf beiden Seiten forderte wobei Voldemort mit seinen Inferi keine Angst vor Lücken in seinen Reihen fürchten musste.

Harry konnte sich noch gut an die Pest erinnern wobei er allerdings niemals an das Gegenmittel dass Severus eines Tages mit sich brachte einen Gedanken verschwendete. Er hatte einfach gedacht dass der Zaubertrankmeister es selbst gemacht hätte.

Daher hatte er auch keine Ahnung woraus das Gegenmittel bestand und musste nun es selbst erfinden.

Seine Kenntnisse waren auch hier im Vorteil da er ähnliche Fälle bereits behandelt hatte und somit zumindest eine Basis für seine Forschung hatte. Die verschiedenen Zutaten wie Beizkraut und Honigwurzel waren für die magische Welt außerdem noch Weitens unbekannt somit hatte er in seinen Studien einen weiteren Vorteil.

Nach Wochen des Forschens und stetiger Kommunikation mit Severus, die er genoss da Severus ihn mit Respekt betrachtete und sich eine Freundschaft wenn nicht sogar mehr zwischen den beiden bildete, konnte er mit Genugtuung Severus das Heilmittel geben.

Dieser bedankte sich ohne Unterlass in den Tagen nach seiner Zusendung in einer seltenen Äußerung seiner Gefühle. Doch Severus wollte, nun nachdem er endlich jemanden gefunden hatte der ebenso sarkastisch sein konnte wie er und es verstand mit den Worten sowie mit den Geheimnissen der Alchemie und Zaubertränke umzugehen, nicht wieder die Verbindung abbrechen.

So kamen die zwei sich durch Briefe und seltene Augenblicke in Floo-Gesprächen sich näher. Selbst Poppy Pomphrey war Ame Sevan sehr zugeneigt und unterstütze die Fernbeziehung zwischen Severus und ihm.

Harry konnte währenddessen nur lachen über die jugendlichen Eifersuchtsanfällen die er wahrscheinlich bald erleiden würde. Er hatte damals sich schon immer gefragt warum Severus erröten würde wenn Poppy ihn mal wieder mit der neusten Lieferung von Heiltränken und Zaubertrankzutaten aufziehen würde.

Besonders da bei jedem Päckchen ein Strauß Bitterrinde und Sauerampfer beiliegen würde mit einem Brief.

Was Harry damals nicht wusste war, dass es ein Beweis seiner, Ame Sevans, Zuneigung sein würde. Es hatte mal ein Gespräch zwischen Severus und Ame gegeben wo Severus meinte wenn es nach ihm ginge müsste Ame in Zuckerrüben und Süßlichkraut verwandelt werden da er immer Süßholz raspelt.

Ame hatte daraufhin ihm gesagt dass er viel lieber eine Birkelweide wäre da dort meist die besten Sauerampfer wuchsen und aus ihr die Bitterrinde gewonnen werden könnte. Als Severus ihn nach den Grund fragte antwortete Ame leichthin dass diese Pflanzen Severus ausmachten und er somit ihm am nächsten wäre.

Severus hatte ihn daraufhin nur angeblickt und ihm gesagt er solle keine lächerlichen romantischen Gedanken hegen da er keinesfalls sich auf einen solch Gryffindorischen Alchemisten einlassen würde.

Bevor Ame sich verabschiedete hatte er Severus nur noch gesagt dass der größte Slytherin der wäre, der sich hinter solch Gryffindorischen Sprüchen verstecken könnte und ihm geglaubt würde.

Von da an sandte er ihm den Strauß von Sauerampfer und Bitterrinde mit jedem Paket zu Hogwarts.

Vieles worüber er sich in seinen Hogwartsjahren gewundert hatte wurde ihm nun offenbart. Wie beispielsweise Argus Filch dazu kam im Himalaja Gebirge Urlaub zu machen und als Zauberer wiederkam, oder wieso Severus die Eulen jeden morgen beobachten würde bis die gewohnte schwarze Falkeneule kam um ihn einen Brief zu geben den er niemals öffentlich las.

Auch hatte ihn damals gewundert warum Severus ihn manchmal so komisch anschaute, und damit Harry Hoffnung machte auf etwas mehr als die normale Schüler-Lehrer Beziehung. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich einer von Ames Briefen in denen er von seiner Bekanntschaft mit Harry erzählte der Grund dafür.

Heute konnte Harry nur darüber lachen wie naiv er gewesen war, als ob sein sarkastischer Freund jemals gegen die Schulregeln gehandelt hätte oder sich für einen naiven und immer noch Kalbsäugigen Harry Potter interessiert hätte.

Harry hätte nicht die leiseste Chance gehabt mit seinen zwanzig unerfahrenen Jahren dem Professor in irgendeiner Weise zu imponieren oder mental zu stimulieren. Nach den Flirts von Gerard und den Anspielungen von einigen seiner Kollegen konnte Harry den Professor gut genug umgarnen um seine Unerfahrenheit zu verbergen.

Trotz der vielen Angebote die er über die Jahre bekommen hatte, hatte Harry nie einem solchen Angebot zugestimmt, fest in de Überzeugung dass Severus ihn mehr lehren konnte als alle anderen auf der Welt.

Nicht nur in Thema Sex sondern auch in anderen Lebensbereichen da Severus selbst Meister des Tantras und Kamasutras war. Und Harry hatte kein Interesse in jemand anderen außer seinem sarkastischen und bitteren Professor und nun Kollege und Freund.

Dennoch war er nach seiner Zeitrechnung etwa gute drei Monate zu früh fertig mit seiner Aufgabe beziehungsweise hatte er noch ein Jahr Zeit seine Aufgabe zu lösen und wenn er sie gelöst hatte wäre er immer noch drei Monate von Harry Potters Abschlussfeier entfernt.

Was hatte sich die Göttin wohl dabei gedacht? Harry konnte ja wohl kaum plötzlich in Hogwarts auftauchen und die ganze Zeit verändern. Er verstand dass er genau zu dem Zeitpunkt auftauchen musste wo Harry Potter verschwand um keine Zeitlücken zu hinterlassen, jedoch war er unsicher wie Severus sich verhalten würde wenn er herausbekam wer Harry wirklich war.

Doch Harry schwor sich auf dem Tag vorbereitet zu sein und bereits vorher Severus zu sagen dass er für einige Zeit außer Stande war sich zu melden da er sich um eine wichtige Aufgabe kümmern musste. Bis dahin würde er die Zeit mit Severus genießen und damit sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen lassen.

Ein Jahr später saß Harry hinter seinem wuchtigen Tisch und erwartete Kami bereits. Er hatte schon lange geahnt dass sie in Wirklichkeit Nayru sein müsste da seine Sprachkenntnisse sich sehr erweitert hatten und er nun wusste das Kami Gott bedeutete.

„Hallo, ich habe dich bereits erwartet Nayru, oder Kami wie du dich sehr gerne nennst. Ich habe die Antwort zu deiner letzten Frage aber ich möchte dich vorher etwas fragen wenn du erlaubst." 

Harry starrte die rothaarige Frau an die lächelnd auf seinem Tisch saß. Sie nickte ihn an und schien nicht verstimmt zu sein dass ihr Spiel und ihre Identität aufgeflogen waren.

„Ich wollte dich fragen warum du mich dazu auserkoren hattest, gerade meinen Wunsch erfüllen wolltest und nicht einer der anderen. Ich weiß das mein Wunsch genauso wertvoll ist wie jeder andere da draußen, und dass ohne mich viele Dinge erst viel später oder gar nicht entdeckt worden wären.

Doch weiß ich auch das viele sich ihre Liebsten wieder gewünscht hätten und da du die Zeit anhalten und bewegen kannst wie du willst wäre dir auch ihre Rettung möglich gewesen. Sage mir also, warum gibst du den anderen Menschen nicht ihre Liebsten zurück und ermöglichst mir meinen Wunsch?"

Nayru hatte bereits diese Frage erwartet. Fast jeder Mensch stellte sich diese Frage in seinem Leben warum, wenn es ein höheres Wesen wie Gott gab, es denn so was zuließe, all das Leid und die Trauer dort draußen auf der Welt.

„Harry, sag mir wodurch bist du gewachsen? Wie hast du deine Liebe erfahren and wodurch lernst du sie schätzen?

Durch Verlust nicht wahr? Und dann, wenn du wüsstest dass du jederzeit diesen Verlust ruckgängig machen könntest, wo wärst du dann? Dann würdest du den Begriff des Verlustes wiederum nicht verstehen da du jederzeit deinen Verlust wiedergutmachen könntest.

Die Menschen wollen jedes Mal wenn etwas schlimmes in ihrem Leben passiert, sei es durch die anderen Menschen, durch die Natur oder einer Krankheit, irgendetwas oder jemanden die Schuld geben.

Doch in manchen Fällen gibt es da niemanden den man anschuldigen könnte, also beschuldigt man Gott für das Leid das einem widerfährt. Doch lass mich dir was sagen Harry, ohne dieses Leid würdest du deinem Leben noch eher müde werden als sonst. Es hätte weder Gefahren noch Glücklichkeit.

Aber ich schweife vom Thema ab. Ich habe deinen Wunsch erfüllt weil es so sein sollte. Du und Severus gehört einfach zusammen und ich war nicht jemand der tatenlos zusehen würde wie ihr beide aneinander vorbei rauschen würdet.

Also habe ich dafür gesorgt dass du im Intellektuellem Sinne weitaus reifer als er sein würdest da du mehr Erfahrungen als er hast im Weltlichen und er etwas Führung in genau dieser Sache gebrauchen könnte.

Andersherum ist auch er sehr viel erfahrener in manch anderen Dingen die du noch nicht so erlebt hast. Damit meine ich nicht nur im sexuellen Sinne sondern auch als ein Veteran des Krieges.

Du hast wahrscheinlich noch nicht ganz begriffen, jedoch hat dein Geist den größten Teil des Krieges verdrängt und du kannst nicht zerbrechen wenn du nicht jemanden hast der dich auffängt.

Und ich weiß dass weder Hermine noch Ron die Personen sind die dir helfen und dich auffangen können da sie viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt sind. Doch Severus wird es tun sobald du ihm alles erklärst. Er wird der Einzige sein auf den du dich vollkommen stützen und verlassen kannst egal was kommt.

Nun, bevor wir noch weiter darauf beharren was alles sein könnte, wäre es wohl besser wenn du mir die Antwort zu meiner Frage gibst damit ich dir erklären kann was genau hinter meiner Absicht war dich drei Monate vor deiner Abschlussfeier hier raus zu lassen, ja?" 

Lächelnd und ein bisschen so als ob sie nicht ganz da wäre, schaute sie ihn an. Harry war ganz erschrocken und verdattert von den Informationen die er von ihr bekommen hatte.

„Die Antwort ist Liebe. Der Quell des Lebens kann nur Liebe sein denn daraus entstehen solch wunderbare Dinge wie ein Kind oder eine Familie. Natürlich gibt es auch Ausnahmen aber die Liebe ist das größte Geschenk auf Erden egal was andere dazu sagen."

Harry nickte Nayru zu dass dies seine Antwort sei. In den letzten Monaten die er allein und außer ein paar kurzen Briefen zu Severus ohne Kontakt zur Außenwelt überstanden hatte, war ihm klar geworden dass ohne die Liebe die er für Severus und seine Freunde empfand er nicht mehr existieren würde.

Allein die Liebe zum Leben ermöglichte es ihm zu leben und selbst die härtesten Zeiten zu überstehen. Das hatte er nun begriffen.

„Und nun du ungestümes Weibsbild von einem Gott, sag mir endlich warum du mich drei Monate vor meiner Abschlussfeier hier entlässt!"

Kichernd hüpfte Kami vom Tisch und wirbelte herum um Harry einen Stups auf die Nase zu geben. Der, überrascht über die Kraft des Stupses nach hinten mit dem Stuhl umkippte und sich plötzlich in Dunkelheit wieder fand.

„Die Frage ist leicht zu beantworten Harry James Evans Potter, auch bekannt unter dem Namen Ame Sevan. Du hast dir selbst an deinem letzten Tag vorgestellt wie das Leben mit Severus wäre, jedoch hast du nie darüber nachgedacht wo du mit ihm leben würdest oder wie dein späterer Alltag aussehen würde.

Ich habe dir nun drei Monate geschenkt in denen du dir einen Beruf ausgucken kannst, ein vernünftiges Haus aussuchen und dir über die Zukunft mit Sev Gedanken machen kannst. Möchtest du dich an ihn binden und heiraten oder eher in wilder Ehe leben?

Willst du Kinder mit ihm haben die Adoptierst oder selber zeugst? Über all das und noch mehr kannst du nun nachdenken und einfädeln denn du weißt dass du dir seiner Liebe sicher sein kannst, ob als Ame Sevan oder Harry Potter.

Und noch ein kleiner Tipp Harry. Ich bin auch für manche Segnung für Hochzeiten bekannt!"

Mit einem Augenzwinkern und einem tollkühnen Lachen verschwand Nayru und ließ Harry inmitten der Gringotts Bank wieder erscheinen. Der, nachdem er all seine Sinne wieder beisammen hatte sich nun nach den Stand seiner Finanzen erkundigen würde.

Harry lächelte dem nächsten Goblin an der sich ihm verwirrt zuwandte und nach seinem Begehr fragte. Er hatte nun ein Ziel und eine Aufgabe und er würde sich Antworten zu den Fragen des Lebens überlegen.

Innerlich lachend dachte Harry sich dass Nayru nun wirklich übertrieb da sie ihm diesmal ja nur drei Monate ließ.


	5. Happy End

A/N: Das letzte Kapitel. heulz Ich kann nur sagen das mich die Reviews von Sturmwarnung so ermutigt haben das diese Geschichte eher fertig wurde als geplant. Dieses Kapitel ist für dich Sturmwarnung!

Außerdem wollte ich euch wissen lassen dass egal wann ihr diese Geschichte liest, ein review immer willkommen ist und da diese Geschichte jetzt komplett ist eine Meinung von den Lesern zu hören wunderschöne wäre! (Und ich weiß dass es mehr Leser alsSturmwarnung gibt! Hehehe)

Alles Liebe allen Lesern und vor allem Sturmwarnung die meine Rettung in letzten Wochen war, wo ich tatsächlich die Schreiberei hinschmeissen wollte und meinen Account hier löschen. Danke nochmals!

Und hier ist jetzt das Letzte Kapitel:

* * *

Severus Snape summte vor sich hin. Heute war der letzte Tag für die meisten seiner Schüler. Heute würde die Klasse von 1991 graduieren und er konnte es kaum noch erwarten bis sie weg waren. Nicht nur dass sein Patenkind Draco Malfoy gehen würde, denn der Junge hatte ihm beileibe genug Nerven gekostet mit seinen arroganten Verhalten und seiner Überheblichkeit gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord, sondern auch Nervensäge Nummer Eins und Star der Gryffindors, Harry Potter würde heute Hogwarts verlassen

Während er sich allein über die Absenz seiner Schüler freute gab es noch einen anderen, viel wichtigeren Grund sich zu freuen. Heute würde sein Freund und Ehemann in spe ihn besuchen kommen.

Nach den letzten drei Jahren würde er endlich physikalisch im selben Raum wie er sein. Während der letzten Monate ohne Kontakt mit Ame, war Severus klar geworden wie leer und trübe sein Leben ohne ihn war.

Wie sehr er ihre Gespräche über Zaubertränke und Techniken vermisste, die er bisher nie in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Mit ihm konnte er klarer denken, und seine Magie war stärker und besser zu kontrollieren wenn er mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Poppy und Severus selbst hatten bereits in Erwägung gezogen dass Ame sein Seelengefährte sein könnte, doch die Frage blieb dann was Harry für ihn war.

Etwas war für Severus geschehen, was er persönlich für unmöglich hielt. Er hatte sich in zwei Männer gleichzeitig verliebt. Ame war sein goldener Ritter und Kumpane während der schrecklichen Zeit des Krieges gewesen, während Harry mit seiner guten Laune und seinem Enthusiasmus ihm immer wieder Hoffnung gab.

Severus hatte schon immer gefunden das der Fratz etwas an sich hatte dass ihn anzog, aber als er während des Krieges die andere Seite, eine ernstere und mutigere Seite, gesehen hatte, war es um ihn verloren gewesen. Manchmal hatte auch Severus gesehen wie Harry ihn heimlich beobachtet und angehimmelt hatte, jedoch war Severus sicher gewesen das es sich dabei nur um die Verliebtheit eines jungen, unerfahrenen Burschen ging, der zu schnell erwachsen wurde und sich an eine vertraute Person klammerte.

Gegen Ende des Krieges, als Voldemort die schreckliche Pest verbreitete, war Severus am Ende gewesen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er ein Gegenmittel brauen sollte und völlig perplex wie schnell die Krankheit mutierte. Da er schon früher von Ame Sevan gehört hatte, unter anderem von Argus Filch der die Genialität von ihm in höchsten Tönen lobte, sowie von den Malfoys und dem Dunklen Lord selbst wegen seiner zahlreichen Entdeckungen, wandte er sich an ihn.

Die schnelle Reaktion von dem gefragten Mann und die Art wie er zurückschrieb und seine Entdeckungen teilte, hielt Severus's Aufmerksamkeit gefangen. Durch mehrere Briefe und später Flookonversationen, lernten sich die beiden immer näher kennen, bis Severus bemerkte dass er sich erneut verliebt hatte.

Die Entdeckung dass er tatsächlich in zwei von Grund aus verschiedene Männer verliebt, ließ ihn mit Schock, Enttäuschung und eine neue Welle von Selbsthass, die er kaum unterdrücken konnte, erschauern. Ame begann ein fester Bestandteil seines Lebens zu werden und je näher er ihn kennen lernte, desto mehr Gemeinsamkeiten mit Harry entdeckte er in ihm.

Harry wiederum fiel mehr und mehr in seine „Jung Und Unerfahren, Verwechselt Liebe Mit Dem Gefühl Der Nähe" Schublade, und er begriff das seine Gefühle für Harry langsam denen eines Mentoren und Beschützern ähnelten, währenddessen seine Gefühle zu Ame immer ernster und tiefer wurden.

Als Ame dann anfing mit ihm öffentlich zu flirten, er sandte Briefe und Geschenke nun nicht nur durch Poppy sondern jeden morgen mit der Eulenpost, beschloss Severus ihm ebenfalls seine Gefühle in solcher Weise zu senden.

Zunächst waren es nur Massageöle und Angebote dieses mit ihm zu benutzen, die durch Poppy versandt wurden. Doch schon bald sandte er ebenfalls täglich, beziehungsweise nächtlich, Briefe und Geschenke zu Ame.

Poppy war ständig an seiner Seite gewesen und lud ihn oft ein die neusten Nachrichten, Umschmeichelungen, Kosenamen und Flirtversuche mit ihm zu teilen. Sie amüsierte sich prächtig über die verschiedenen sarkastischen Ausdrücke die Severus jeden Abend Zurücksand die jeden der Namen und Eigenschaften die Ame ihm gab zerstörte.

Das Ame sich darüber amüsierte und verstand dass dies Severus's Weg war zusagen dass er geschmeichelt war, war für Severus eine riesige Erleichterung. Er hatte zunächst befürchtet das Ame ihm nie wieder schreiben würde und auch sonst jeglichen Kontakt mit ihm vermeiden würde, doch Ame tat nichts dergleichen.

Der Brief am nächsten Tag war nur mit noch süßeren Worten gefüllt und mit einem Kompliment zu Severus's Wortschatz. Ame hatte ihn so akzeptiert wie er war, ein sarkastischer alter Spion und Kriegsveteran, der sich nie mehr ändern würde.

In dem Moment wusste Severus auch das er richtig gehandelt hatte indem er nie auf die nicht zu übersehenden Angebote von Harry, für eine tiefere Beziehung, eingegangen war. Ame war fast zwanzig Jahre älter und damit erfahrener als Severus in manchen Dingen, auch wenn Severus es nicht zugeben mochte, beruhigte ihn das.

Ame schien außerdem genau zu wissen was Severus wann brauchte. Er konnte von vornherein sagen wenn Severus etwas plagte, allein an der Schrift oder der Stimme von ihm. Diese Intimität mit Ame machte Severus glücklich und selbst McGonagall begann auf seine verbesserte Laune und weniger bissigen Ausdrücke zu komplimentieren.

Severus hatte darüber heimlich mit Ame gelacht, da nur sie beide und Poppy wussten woher seine gute Laune stammte. Minerva, sowie der restliche Lehrerstab hatte keine Ahnung von Ame. Sie alle nahmen an das Severus einfach froh war das der Krieg zu Ende war.

Gemütlich lehnte sich Severus in seinem Stuhl zurück und überlegte was er wohl tun würde wenn Ame hier auftauchen würde. Vom Küssen und restlichen Aktivitäten im Schlafzimmer mal ganz abgesehen.

Da er leider nicht wusste ob Ame bereit war eine längere und festere Beziehung mit ihm einzugehen, von Heirat würde natürlich noch keine Rede sein obwohl Severus darauf hinzielte, konnte er nur abwarten.

Noch mal schaute er auf seine Taschenuhr, die ihm anzeigte dass er noch Zeit hätte, und schloss die Augen. Er hoffte Ame käme bald, wenn er eins nicht leiden konnte war es die Unpünktlichkeit und die Vorfreude und die Erwartung die ihn immer packte.

Ame war Überpünktlich und war nun ständig auf seine Uhr guckend, sodass er sich selbst nicht über den Weg lief. Ame glaubte wirklich nicht das dies eine Situation wäre die ihm gefallen würde, und außerdem konnte er sich auch nicht daran erinnern sich selbst getroffen zu haben.

Hastig sich zu Sev's Büro begebend, stolperte er über Draco Malfoy der sich gerade auf den Weg zu seiner Abschlussfeier befand.

„Darf ich Sie fragen wer Sie sind und was Sie hier wollen? Haben Sie einen Termin mit Professor Snape oder suchen Sie etwas Bestimmtes?"

Ame lachte innerlich auf. Sein einstiger Erzrivale erkannte ihn nicht, wie auch er war schließlich über vierzig Jahre älter und sah etwas anders aus. Nicht nur waren seine Haare nun kein Vogelnest mehr, sondern lagen gebändigt und fielen mit einer sanften Welle bis zur Mitte seines Rückens.

Auch hatte er nun mehr Muskeln als zuvor und trug keine Brille mehr. Seine Metamorphmagusfähigkeiten hatten außerdem dazu geführt dass seine Augen im Moment himmelblau waren. Durch verschiedene Zaubertränke hatte er das Hungern und die fehlenden Nährstoffe und Wachstum aus seiner Dursleyzeit wieder aufgeholt und war nun etwa zehn Zentimeter größer als Draco, obwohl er trotzdem noch drei Zentimeter kleiner als Severus war.

Sein charmantestes Lächeln ließ nun Draco zweimal zwinkern bevor er auf die Fragen antwortete: "Ich habe tatsächlich einen Termin mit Professor Severus Snape, weswegen ich hier bin. Ich finde es zwar unhöflich dass Sie mir nicht Ihren Namen genannt haben doch werde ich Sie mit meinem beehren.

Mein Name ist Ame Sevan, Meister der Zaubertränke, Meister der Dunklen Künste und die Verteidigung gegen sie, Meister der Runen und Rituale, sowie weitere nebensächlichere Meistertitel, außerdem habe ich fünf Merlinorden Erster Klasse für die meine Entdeckungen und Zaubertränke für das Wohl der magischen Gesellschaft.

Nun dürfte ich fragen wer Sie sind und was es Sie angeht was ich hier mache?"

Immer noch mit einem charmanten und strahlenden Lächeln bewaffnet, erkundigte sich Ame scheinbar nach dem Namen. Von dem Gesichtsausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht zu schließen, hatte er bereits von ihm gehört und war mächtig beeindruckt.

„Entschuldigen Sie mein Herr. Ich wusste nicht dass Sie Ame Sevan, der berühmte Forscher und Entdecker sowie der weltweit bekannte Erschaffer der Zaubertränke für die Beseitigung von Fluchnarben. Sie wissen gar nicht wie dankbar ich ihnen für diese Entdeckung bin obwohl ich weiß dass viele Todesser sie für die Vernichtung ihrer Dunklen Markierung von Voldemort benutzt haben.

Der Krieg hat uns alle Opfer abverlangt doch durch Ihren Zaubertrank konnte ich meinen Vater vor dem Tod retten und Mich selbst und meine Mutter dadurch auch. Und auch wenn Sie das vielleicht nicht wissen aber Severus Snape wird Ihnen allein deswegen ein Ohr leihen falls Sie irgendwelche Anliegen bei ihm haben.

Wenn ich Sie richtig einschätze dann werden Sie die Information gut gebrauchen. Schade dass Sie nie in Hogwarts waren, ich hätte darauf gewettet dass Sie ein Slytherin geworden wären." Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung um seinem Gegenüber Respekt zu erweisen, verabschiedete sich Draco und verschwand zur Treppe in die Große Halle, wo er in nur wenigen Minuten allen erzählen würde wen er getroffen hatte.

Ame hingegen grinste verschmitzt und machte sich leise pfeifend auf den Weg zu Severus. Draco hatte ihm soeben eine perfekte Waffe gegen seinen Patenonkel gegeben, die er einzusetzen wusste.

Als er allerdings die Tür leise und heimlich öffnete, fiel jeder perfide Plan aus seinem Kopf. Leise schnarchend und mit dem Mund unattraktiv offen, schlief Severus Snape auf seinem Stuhl. Die ganzen Gesichtszüge waren schlaff und Falten hingen schon fast von seinem Gesicht herunter.

Eine Schönheit konnte man Severus Snape nicht nennen, und Ame war sich sicher dass er als Mitte zwanzigjähriger sofort weggelaufen wäre und sich selbst Tölpel und Träumer genannt hätte, wäre er auf dieses Bild getroffen, doch heute konnte er Severus so wie er war akzeptieren und schätzen.

In seiner Zeit als Medizauberer hatte er beileibe Schlimmeres gesehen und lieben gelernt, wie seine adoptierte kleine Schwester Eve. Sie hatte durch einen Fluch schlimme Verbrennungen und Narben erhalten die mit normalen Mitteln nicht zu bekämpfen waren.

Während der Monate die er mit dem Erschaffen des Zaubertrankes gegen Fluchnarben, besonders der von Eve und seine eigene, beschäftigt war, hatte er Eve kennen und lieben gelernt. Dabei war sie für die meisten nichts als ein unglückliches Monster da in etwa 95 ihrer Haut so aussah als ob sie gerade aus einem Feuer käme.

Durch die Reaktionen von Unwissenden und selbst Ame hatte Eve immer mehr Selbstvertrauen verloren und wurde mehr und mehr verletzt. Ame hatte sich dann vorgenommen niemals mehr jemanden wegen seines Äußeren zu beurteilen und seine persönlichen Reaktionen zu verbergen.

Sev's Position ließ ihm keine andere Wahl er musste einfach etwas tun um seinen Freund hoffentlich Ehemann in spe, zu überraschen und zu begrüßen.

Severus wurde plötzlich aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. Aus seinen Spionagetagen wusste er dass es besser war in den ersten Momenten den Schlaf noch vorzutäuschen als sein Erwachen zu zeigen. Doch die sanften Lippen und die fordernde Zunge ließen kaum eine Wahl. Mit einem Stöhnen partizipierte er dem Duell der Zungen und ließ sich mit den Gefühlen mitreißen.

Als der andere Mund sich langsam von seinem löste, allerdings nicht ohne dass die Zunge seines Angreifers nicht noch eine sanfte Liebkosung der seinen gab, öffnete Severus die Augen.

Als das Gesicht seines Freundes Ame Sevan ins Blickfeld kam, breitete sich ein Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel.

„Also einen besseren Weckdienst und Begrüßung hätte ich mir selbst nicht einfallen lassen können. Es scheint dass die letzten Monate dir den Schliff gegeben haben den du noch gebrauchst hast. Sag mir Ame, könntest du vielleicht deine Begrüßung noch mal wiederholen. Ich glaube ich war am Anfang noch nicht ganz da und brauche eine Erinnerung."

Grinsend beugte sich Ame über Severus. Nur mit Vergnügen würde er Severus ganz genau zeigen was er getan hatte und es so oft wiederholen bis es in Sev's Gedächtnis gebrannt war.

Seine Ohren vernahmen den leisen Laut dass eine Tür sich öffnete doch da er mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand und außer einen Teil von Severus's Körper alles bedeckte konnte keiner der beiden Männer sehen wer da in de Tür stand.

Mit einer schlimmen sowie auch ironischen Vorahnung löste sich Ame von Severus, nur um den Rücken von Harry Potter zu sehen der anscheinend kam um mit Severus zu sprechen.

Severus fluchte laut als auch er erkannte wer da gewesen war und machte sich auf um Harry hinterherzulaufen, als Ame mit einer Handbewegung die Tür schloss und Severus zu sich zog.

„Du verstehst nicht, Ame. Das war Harry Potter und der Junge hat es sich in den Kopf gesetzt dass er in mich verliebt ist obwohl er mich gar nicht kennt. Wenn Gryffindors goldenen Jungen irgendetwas passiert weil er so unüberlegt wegläuft und etwas Dummes tut.

Ich muss ihn aufhalten und ihm erklären dass es niemals etwas zwischen uns geben wird weil ich mit dir zusammen bin. Lass mich los Ame, und was findest du gerade so amüsant?"

Ame konnte sich beinahe nicht mehr halten. Sein Severus hatte soeben seine Bereitschaft für eine ernste Beziehung zwischen Ihnen bestätigt als er die Ironie der Situation und Worte so richtig verstand.

„Severus, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Das was du gerade siehst bin nicht wirklich ich. Es ist sozusagen eine Vision wie ich später mal aussehen werde, in etwa dreißig Jahren, doch in Wahrheit bin ich viel jünger. Ich bin tatsächlich in etwa dem gleichen Alter wie du körperlich, obwohl ich zwanzig Jahre später geboren bin.

Es gibt da etwas was ich dir erzählen muss, der Grund warum ich dich davon abhielt Harry Potter zu folgen ist darin enthalten."

Severus starrte Ame ungläubig an, doch nickte er langsam um sein Einverständnis zu zeigen. Also begann Harry ihm von seinen letzten vierzig Jahren in der Welt zu erzählen. Von der Quelle von Nayru und seinen Lehrjahren bei Grimshu und Cynthia bis hin zu seinen fünf Jahren in der Stadt der Alchemisten.

„Hast du nun verstanden warum du Harry, mich, nicht davon abhalten konntest wegzulaufen? Ansonsten wären wir beide uns nie so nah gekommen, und vielleicht hätte es nie die Zaubertränke und Entdeckungen gegeben, wäre ich nicht so verliebt und traurig gewesen.

Selbst unsere heutige Begegnung war geplant gewesen, dass weiß ich jetzt. Ohne das alles hätte ich versucht dich zu verändern, etwas zu verändern von dem ich weiß dass ich es so wie es ist liebe und niemals anders."

Severus grübelte erneut über alles was er soeben von Ame, nein Harry erfahren hatte. Er sah dass die Götter tatsächlich schon lange dieses Ereignis geplant haben mussten da ohne Ame, den Entdecker und Erschaffer von so vielen Möglichkeiten zur Bekämpfung von Leid, es niemals funktioniert hätte. Ihre Welt wäre vielleicht schlechter und trister ohne ihn gewesen, und vielleicht wären manche Leben sogar zerstört ohne seine Einmischung.

Doch was bedeutete das für ihn, Severus? Er war überrascht als die Antwort so leicht und ohne längeres Nachdenken zu ihm kam.

„Ich bin dankbar dass die Götter dir deine Erfahrung gegeben haben und mir einen Partner und Seelengefährten geschenkt haben, den ich mit allem was ich bin, respektiere und liebe. Mir macht es nichts aus dass du Harry Potter warst und nun wahrscheinlich für die nächste Zeit diesen Namen wieder annehmen musst, ich bin nur froh das du endlich da bist wo du hingehörst, an meine Seite."

Harry strahlte Severus an. Er war ebenfalls froh dass er diese Erfahrungen gemacht hatte, ohne die er Severus niemals so zu lernen geschätzt hätte wie er es jetzt tat. Mit einem jugendlichen Übermut und einer Freude die er am liebsten der ganzen Welt gezeigt hätte, schloss er Severus in die Arme und küsste ihn lang und zärtlich.

Sein Happy End hatte nun endlich begonnen.

Epilog

Als Professor McGonagall erfuhr dass der weltberühmte Erforscher Ame Sevan da war, durch einen gewissen blonden Slytherin, hatte sie so schnell wie möglich ihren Patronus zu Severus geschickt, das Ame Sevan ganz herzlich eingeladen sei der Feierlichkeit beizuwohnen.

Leider hatte sie keine Antwort erhalten, und als Severus ein wenig später, in etwa eine halbe Stunde was wenig für den Zaubertrankprofessor war wenn er in einem Gespräch mit einer Koryphäe des Gebietes war, alleine auftauchte konnte sei kaum die Enttäuschung herunterschlucken.

Die Abschiedszeremonie der Klasse ging relativ schnell zugange, nur noch ein letzter Student fehlte und sie hatte ihn bis zum Schluss aufgehoben um ihn und seinen Einsatz im Krieg zu ehren.

„Nun kommen wir zu einem Mann der uns im Krieg und in unserem täglichen Leben viele Dienste erwiesen hat." Neben ihr fing Severus Snape an unkontrolliert zu schütteln. McGonagall schaute alarmiert an, aber als Severus ihre Sorge wegwinkte fuhr sie mit ihrer Rede fort. „Durch zahlreiche seiner Taten ist er berühmt geworden, und er hat der Gesellschaft einen großen Dienst erwiesen, und wird hoffentlich auch in Zukunft uns die Ehre geben zusehen zu können wie er das unmöglich Geglaubte und Unerklärliche schafft."

Das Zittern und Schütteln von Severus Schultern und seinem ganzen Körper war noch stärker geworden. Ein Raunen ging durch die Zuschauer als der sonst so stoische und ernste Zaubertrankprofessor, plötzlich anfing zu lauthals zu lachen.

Schock breitete sich unter den Schülern und ehemaligen Studenten des Professors aus als sie sahen dass er tatsächlich lauthals lachte.

Eine Person die weder von Schock noch Erstaunen gefesselt war, machte sich auf um auf die Bühne zu gehen um dem Schauspiel ein Ende zu bereiten.

McGonagall war zu überrascht als dass sie etwas tun konnte bevor Harry auf die Bühne marschierte und Severus Snape auf eine Art zum Schweigen brachte die eine neue Welle von Verwunderung und Unglaube in der Menge verbreitete.

Als die beiden langsamen aus ihrem heißen Kuss hervorkamen, sahen sie nur Gesichter mit großen Augen und offenen Mündern. Ohne auch nur die Miene zu verziehen schloss Severus mit einem leichten klacken den Mund von Minerva und rügte sie sanft für ihren Ausdruck des Erstaunens und dass sie ihre Fassung nicht bewahrte.

Mit einem dramatischen Wirbel seiner Robe drehte sich Harry zu der Menge und zauberte einen Sonorus auf seine Stimme.

„Ich danke Professor McGonagall für ihre nette Sprache und dass sie Mir erlaubt als Letzter hier oben zu stehen und zu Euch zu sprechen. Seit mehreren Wochen habe ich mich auf diese letzte Rede vorbereitet und viele von euch wissen wie schwer mir es gefallen ist, eine zu schreiben.

Das einzige was ich dazu sagen kann ist dass vieles passiert ist mit dem niemand rechnen konnte.

Oft wurde ich als der Erwählte von der Zeitung und den Massen von Reportern beschrieben doch wussten sie dann noch nicht wie wahr sie mit ihrer Bezeichnung waren.

Den ich bin wahrlich der Erwählte von den Göttern, denn sie gaben mir ein Geschenk dass ich niemals zurückgeben könnte. Sie gaben mir das Geschenk der Erfahrung und Aufgaben, die in meinem Willen sie zu lösen, ebenfalls zu einem Geschenk wurde. Da die Antworten zu den Aufgaben letztendlich zu mir selbst führten.

Doch ich will hier weder meine sämtlichen Erfahrungen aufzählen, noch möchte ich euch mit einer Lektüre über das Selbstbewusstsein und Stolz langweilen.

Es gibt nur zwei Dinge die ich Euch zu sagen habe:

Erstens: Ich bin Ame Sevan."

Ein Aufruhr und Schreie gingen in der tobenden Masse, die bis dahin wie Kühe bloß angeglotzt hatten, los. Durch einen kurzzeitigen Silencio ließ er sie alle verstummen.

„Und zweitens: In drei Wochen heiraten Severus Snape und ich."

Der Silencio hielt nicht mehr unter der Kakophonie der Schreie des Unglaubens und Empörung. Die Erde bebte mit den Rufen und stampfen verschiedener Leute. Doch Harry störte dass nicht. Er klappte nur den bereits erneut offen stehenden Mund von Minerva zu, und nahm Severus bei der Hand, als der Minerva erklärte dass er nicht im nächsten Jahr lehren würde sondern mit Harry auf Flitterwochen wäre, wahrscheinlich im Himalajagebirge, was wiederum die erneute Öffnung von Minervas Mund bewirkte.

Dann mit einem kurzen Winken zu der Menge verschwanden die beiden und hinterließen eine furiose Meute, eine lachende Medihexe, ein Päarchen das jubelnd und winkend den beiden Glück wünschte, eine Rothaarige die ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und ein freudiges Glitzern in den Augen hatte und eine arme Professorin die nicht verstand was in den letzten Stunden passiert war.

Lachend hielten sich Harry und Severus vor ihrem neuen Zuhause. Der Trick den die beiden mit der Menge spielten, war besser gelungen als erwartet, da Minerva ihnen zuviel Schießpulver geliefert hatte.

„Ich hoffe du hast deinem lästigen Hauselffreund gesagt er solle nicht zu früh hier auftauchen. Ansonsten könnte er etwas sehen was nicht für seine Augen gedacht sein könnte."

Lachend nickte Harry und versuchte einen ernsten Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern was allerdings bei den nächsten Worten nicht funktionierte: „Ja, ich habe ihm gesagt er solle besser morgen kommen, ansonsten würde er wohl viel zu früh in den Genuss kommen uns bei unseren Übungen Kinder zu machen zu entdecken.

Ich glaube allerdings er hat es etwas zu ernst genommen denn er sagte so etwas wie „Oh Harry Potter, sir, darum brauchen keine Gedanken machen, Winky und ich haben schon Übung von weglaufen wenn sehen Hagrid und Misses Trelawney im Astronomieturm. Wir wissen wann können kommen und wann nicht!". Ich glaube so genau habe ich das nie wissen wollen!"

Severus schnitt nur eine Grimasse bei dem Gedanken dass er ebenfalls eines Tages die beiden gesehen haben könnte. Doch eine clevere Zunge brachte ihn schon bald wieder in die Gegenwart und zu den Aktivitäten zu denen er eigentlich seinen jungen Verlobten verführen wollte.

„Na na, Mister Potter. Wie es aussieht haben Sie wohl schon einige Erfahrung in den Aktivitäten die Sie vorschlagen. Vielleicht können Sie mir wohl vorführen was genau Sie wollen? Am liebsten ganz langsam und auf unserem Bett, wenn es geht."

Lachend und beinahe stöhnend bei dem Gedanken was ihn erwartete, zog Harry Severus mit ihm nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Noch bevor Severus ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte drapierte sich Harry aufs Bett und begann sich ganz langsam auszuziehen.

Severus stöhnte bei dem wundervollen Anblick als Harrys gebräunte Haut langsam zu Tage kam. Die nächsten Worte raubten ihm allerdings den Atem.

„Vielen Dank Sev, doch ich muss gestehen dass ich niemals in solche Aktivitäten verwickelt war und nun sehr gespannt bin was mich erwartet. Wo wir gerade dabei sind, vielleicht kannst du mir ja erklären wozu das hier", provokativ streichelte Harry seine Erektion wobei er kaum ein Stöhnen unterdrücken konnte, „gut ist. Ich bin mir sicher du kannst mir genaustens seinen Gebrauch erklären."

Stöhnend viel Severus auf das Bett, wo Harry ihm genau zeigte was er erklärt haben wollte.

* * *

Na habt ihr bemerkt wer alles bei der Abschlussfeier war? Hinterlasst ein review und lasst es mich wissen! .


End file.
